For the Love of a Traitor
by Kirsten Erin
Summary: Aaryn Gold's best friend is Edmund Pevensie. When the bombings on London hit, she is with the Pevensies and is sent to Professor Kirke's with them. She sticks by Edmund's side, lending him strength to get through one of the hardest times of his life.Ed/OC
1. Of Bombings and Trains

_**Author's Note: So I've been waiting to start this and finally got around to it. I hope you like it!**_

_**  
Disclaimer: I only own Aaryn Gold (pronounced the same as Erin or Aaron).**_

**Chapter 1- Of Bombings and Trains**

I, Aaryn Gold, was playing chess with Edmund on the living room floor when the warning sirens for an air raid went off. Wide-eyed, we ran to the window in horrified fascination. We watched as bombs hit nearby homes and businesses and exploded. The ground was quaking and I felt sick to my stomach.

_My parents are out there! _I thought, panicking. My parents should be picking me up sooon! Where are they!

"Edmund! Aaryn! Get away from there!" Mrs. Pevensie cried out, pushing us away from the window and closing the drapes. "Peter!" she called. She grabbed both of our arms. "What do you think you're doing?"

"My parents!" I cried frantically.

"They'll be fine, Aaryn." she said. Just then, Peter ran into the room.

"Peter, quickly, the shelter now!"

"Come on!" He yelled, grabbing our hands.

"Wait!" I cried. A necklace my mum had given me for my birthday was on the ground and I reached out for it.

"Come on, leave it!" He yanked us out of the room, empty handed. Just then, Susan and Lucy came running down the stairs in a rush and we all followed Mrs. Pevensie to the bomb shelter.

"Come on, quickly!" she yelled. There were numerous shouts of "Run!" and screams as bombs dropped nearby.

"Wait! Dad!" Edmund yelled, he turned to run. Peter made a rough grab at his shirt, but missed it. "Ed!" he yelled.

"Edmund, No!" Mrs. Pevensie yelled frantically as Ed dashed to the door. Peter took off after him, calling over his shoulder.

"I'll get him!"

"Peter, come back!" The two boys dash inside the house. I stood with Susan and Lucy in shock. What if a bomb hits while they're in there?

"Hurry girls, into the shelter." Mrs. Pevensie said, ushering us in. She stood at the door as the three of us piled onto a bed and Lucy erupted in tears.

"Come on! Hurry!" I heard Mrs. Pevensie cry and turned as Peter shoved Edmund in and followed after him. Edmund was breathing heavily and laying on the ground, a picture of their dad in his hands.

"Why can't you think about anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You could have got us killed!" Peter rants and I throw him a glare.

"Why can't you think of anyone but yourself?" I yelled angrily and rose from the bed. "Can't you see he's upset?" Peter fumed angrily.

"Why you little-"

"Stop it!" Mrs. Pevensie yelled, then turned back to Edmund. "Shh. It's okay." she cooed as she gathered him into her arms.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" he said to Edmund. Then turned in a huff and slammed the door. I went over to Edmund as soon as his mom moved to check on her daughters.

"Are you alright?" I asked, draping a blanket over his shoulders.

"I'll be fine." he answered, then opened up his hand and stretched it out to me. In it was the necklace my mum had given me.

"Oh, Ed!" I cried excitedly, wrapping my arms around him with a smile. "You don't know how much that means to me!" I clasped the necklace around my neck. It was a single square diamond on a chain that my mother had found when she was younger. She gave it to me when I turned twelve.

The next day, we headed to the train station. They were evacuating the children to the countryside. I had still received no news of my parents, but Mrs. Pevensie said that she would send me a letter as soon as she heard word from them. Right now, she was attending to Lucy.

"You need to keep this on darling. Alright?" she said as she pinned on a tag to the youngest daughter's shirt. "You warm enough?" Lucy nodded. "Good."

"If Dad were here he wouldn't make us go." Edmund said.

"I Dad were here and the war was over then we wouldn't have to go." Peter answered. I rolled my eyes and Edmund sent him a glare.

"You will listen to your brother. Won't you, Edmund?" Mrs. Pevensie asked him. Edmund huffed, defeated. His mum stood and tried to give him a kiss on the cheek, but Edmund turned away. I felt horrible. It wasn't her fault he had to leave. I wish my mum were here to see me off. She turned to me.

"You too, Aaryn." She said with a smile. She adjusted my coat. "Try not to fight with Peter too much. And be a good friend to Edmund, he needs it." she said sadly. She kissed my forehead and I smiled. She always was like a second mum to me. She spoke to Peter and Susan then shooed us off as the conductor yelled.

I walked beside Edmund as Susan tried to grab his hand.

"Hey. Get off! I know how to get on a train by myself." he yelled. I pushed him forward.

"Stop being a baby, Ed." I said.

"May I have your tickets, please? Tickets please." A woman asked Peter, but he'd been distracted by another train unloading soldiers. No doubt looking for his dad.

"Peter." Susan reprimanded, pulling the tickets from his hand and handing them to the woman, smiling apologetically. They passed through and found their compartment with two other children already in it. They sat sullenly. I sat between Ed and Lucy as the train started moving. I ran my hands through my short blonde hair that reached just above my shoulders, trying to comb out the tangles as I watched the countryside rush by.

It wasn't long before the two children were dropped off. I watched as some adults checked their tags and herded them off. Lucy moved to sit by Peter and laid her head on his shoulder. We all looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's an awful lot like cattle herding." I said under my breath.

"Perhaps the Professor will be a kind man." He said reassuringly. Susan held my hand comfortingly and I felt myself relax. Maybe he would be.

"Coombe Halt! Coombe Halt!" The conductor yelled. Peter grabbed each of our suitcases and handed them to us before leading the way. We followed closely and came out on a rickity platform. The train blew its horn a few times before heading off.

We all stared at the sign. It said Coombe Halt, but we were in the middle of nowhere. We heard the sound of a car engine, picked up our bags and ran down the steps of the platform, waving at the car. They honked twice and kept going.

"Well they were genteel." I rolled my eyes.

"The Professor knew we were coming." Susan said, unsure.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled." Edmund said, examining his tag. Just then we head a woman making a clucking noise with her tongue as a horse clip-clopped down the road toward us. She stopped in front of us.

"And whoa. Whoa." She looked at us expectantly.

"Mrs. McCready?" Peter said hesitatingly.

"I'm afraid so." We looked at each other. This lady did not bode well with the 'professor is a kind man' theory.

"Is that it then? Is that all you've got?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. We all seemed to be tongue tied, except Peter.

"Yes, ma'am. It's just... us." he answered.

"Small favors." she said condescendingly and jerked her head toward the carriage, signalling us to get on.


	2. Of Findings and Fights

_**Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter. Here is the second. Please Read & Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Aaryn.**_

**Chapter 2- Of Findings and Fights**

Peter helped all of us girls off of the carriage before handing us our luggage. Edmund helped him and the job was done pretty quickly. I waited for Ed before following after the others.

"Isn't this place great? It's huge!" I said excitedly. He laughed, looking over the place himself.

"It is rather large." he smiled. We walked in and studied are surroundings as Mrs. McCready began to speak.

"There'll be no shoutin', no runnin', no improper use of the dumbwaiter, and NO TOUCHING OF THE HISTORICAL ARTIFACTS!" she cried as Susan reached out to touch a statue. The rest of us snickered at Susan getting reprimanded, but she glared daggers at us and we silenced quickly. "And above all, there will be no disturbin' of the Professor." She led us to our rooms, I was sharing with Lucy and Susan and the boys were just across the hall. We unloaded our stuff and donned our nightgowns, then wrapped our robes around them for modesty's sake, because we knew the boys would be in any moment.

It wasn't long before Peter was sitting at the radio, listening to coverage of the bombings in London. Susan walked over and clicked it off, jerking her head toward a sniffling Lucy as she fidgeted with the sheets.

"The sheets are scratchy." she said, looking up at her older brother.

"Wars don't last forever, Lu. It won't be long before we get home." Peter reassured her.

"Yeah, if home's still there." Edmund said, coming up behind me. I elbowed him in the side.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whispered harshly.

"Being mean." I whispered back.

"Isn't it time you should be getting to bed?" Susan asked Edmund distastefully.

"Yes, Mum." he answered, rolling his eyes.

"Ed!" Peter snapped. Edmund walked out the door and I followed him.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, turning around to face me. "You're on their side."

"I am not. You very well know I don't approve of the way they treat you. But that doesn't give you the right to be mean." he shrugged, knowing I was right. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"And you know I don't like Peter at all. But Lucy has done nothing wrong. She's been kind to you every time and Susan's just doing what she thinks is best." He sighed.

"I know. I'm trying."

"That's all I ask." I headed back to my room, just as Peter came out. I looked at him angrily and he bumped my shoulder hard as he passed. Living with this family was not going to be fun.

* * *

The next morning, it rained. Everyone was grouchy and upset because of it and we all gathered in a nearby study as Susan thought of a game.

"Alright, Aaryn, it's your turn." she said. "What does 'Gregarious' mean?" she was sitting on a couch with a dictionary open in her hand, evidently in the 'G' section. Peter sat to her left in a chair, Lucy was staring out the window, Edmund was underneath one of the chairs carving his name into it no doubt, and I was on a couch to Susan's right.

"Su, I have absolutely no idea." I answered.

"Come on, you have to at least try!"

"Hm.. could it mean danger?" I said, thinking of 'precarious', maybe since they sounded alike it would work. Though I'm not sure 'danger' is exactly the definition to the other either.

"No. It means- tending to associate with others of one's kind; social." I shrugged and laid back, closing my eyes as I listened to Peter's turn.

"Alright, Peter, 'Gastrovascular'." There was silence for a moment before he asked,

"Is it Latin?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" Edmund asked, I looked over and started laughing at the same time as Peter. Susan slammed the book shut and huffed her disagreement. Lucy came over to Peter.

"We could play hide and seek." she suggested hopefully.

"No..." Edmund groaned.

"But we're already having so much fun." he answered her sarcastically, rolling his eyes to look at Susan who was simmering in her disagreement.

"Come on, Peter, please?" she said, giving him the puppy dog eyes. He smiled before beginning to count.

"One, two, three..."

"What?!" Edmund cried, but nonetheless, we all ran from the room. I ran into my room and hid underneath Susan and Lucy's beds and listened to the sounds of running all over the floor. Just as Peter reached ninety, the pattering stopped.

"Ready or not, here I come!" he cried. He walked past my door as I stilled my breathing and listened to what was going on.

Suddenly I heard Lucy yelling.  
"I'm back! I'm back! Don't worry, I'm back!" Getting out from under the bed, I came up behind Peter as Edmund was saying.

"That's the point. That's why he was seeking you!"

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked, coming up behind me.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter said, looking curiously at their youngest sister.

"But... I've been gone for hours." she said, a genuine look of confusion on her face. We all looked at each other. "Look, I'll show you!" she said impatiently. She grabbed Peter's hand and began dragging him toward a spare room. She began telling us of a faun named Mr. Tumnus and how she'd had tea at his house. We all examined the Wardrobe. It was beautifully carved and well made, but besides that, there was nothing about it that was out of the ordinary.

"Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan said as she took a step out of it. We all looked at Lucy and turned to leave.

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination." Peter said.

"But I wasn't imagining!" she defended herself. Lucy glanced at the wardrobe and back at us as we all spun around to look at her.

"That's enough, Lucy." Susan said in a warning tone.

"Come on, Lu. Your whole story is impossible." I told her.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy cried, now on the verge of tears.

"Well, I believe her." Edmund said. I tried to catch his eye and warn him not to do this, but he ignored me.

"You do?" Lucy said, looking a little more cheered but slightly suspicious. His serious expression turned to a smile.

"Of course, haven't I ever told you of the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" he chuckled.

"Oh would you just stop!" Peter said, taking a step toward him.

"It was just a joke." Edmund answered, moving back. Peter narrowed his eyes condescendingly.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" This made Edmund bristle and he took a few brisk steps and put his face right into his brothers.

"Shut up! You think you're Dad but you're not!" he yelled, causing Peter to take a few steps back. Susan and I glared at Peter as Ed tore from the room.

"What's wrong with you?!" I yelled at the elder brother angrily, before running after Edmund.

"Well that was nicely handled!" I heard Susan say as she followed us. I found Edmund in the study, sitting on the couch with his arms wrapped around his legs and head on his knees.

"Ed." I said gently sitting down next to him. He didn't move and I placed a hand on his. He didn't say anything and I sensed he didn't want to talk, so I just sat beside him and looked out the window. Susan never showed up and I guessed she'd seen what was going on and decided not to interrupt it.

"I shouldn't have said that to Lucy, right?" he asked genuinely.

"No, you shouldn't have." I answered, looking him in the eye now that his head was lifted. "But both you and Peter were in the wrong. And I have no idea what's gotten into Lucy." He chuckled at that.

He wiped a few remaining tears off his cheeks and looked over at me.

"Thanks." he said.

"For what?"

"Always being there for me." he answered with a soft smile. Then he changed the subject. "Want to play chess?" he asked. I quickly agreed.


	3. Of Tempers and Meetings

_**Author's Note: Well, I finally decided what to do in this chapter. Be happy! :P Sorry about the lack of in depth chess strategies. I have no idea how to play, so I wasn't about to try to describe them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Aaryn.**_

**Chapter 3- Of Tempers and Meetings**

Edmund and I found a library in which we played chess. He was besting me by far and I knew that was why he loved playing against me, because he always won. I'm not so good at playing because I like to talk and lose focus on the pieces easily. Ed, however, can focus on both.

"That's cheating!" I cried as he made a move that I knew was completely fair.

"Is not! You're just mad because I'm winning."

"Only because you're cheating." I muttered and Edmund laughed as I made another move. He moved again and won the game.

Just then, Peter entered the room to grab a book. When he saw Ed and I there, he looked at both of us with contempt.

"What's your problem?" I asked, glaring at him as Edmund fixed the board to start a new game.

"My problem?" he asked with a snort. "You two are the ones with problems." I stood.

"You've got to be joking, right?" I answered. "You're the one trying to control everyone."

"I'm doing what's best for everyone in this family and for you." he defended himself angrily.

"By yelling at us and pushing us around? Excuse me for thinking you were being _rude_!" I yelled sarcastically. He glared at me and I continued, still yelling and very angry. "I'm tired of seeing you push Edmund around like he should obey every order from your lips! I'm tired of seeing the way you look at him, and me for that matter, like we're disgusting to you. You're no better than we are, so stop acting like you are!" Peter drw back his hand and slapped me across the face full force. I fell to the floor as tears stung my eyes and a red mark started to form on my cheek.

"Peter!" Edmund yelled angrily as he shoved him aside and helped me up. "What's wrong with you?" I buried my head in Edmund's neck as he wrapped his arms around me protectively. Tears were rolling down my cheeks now.  
"Aaryn, I-" Peter started.

"Stay away from me!" I sobbed.

"Peter! What did you do?" I heard Susan say. She and Lucy had heard the sounds of yelling and run down, arriving just after he slapped me.

"Come on, Aaryn." Edmund soothed. He lead me from the room and I heard Susan begin to yell at Peter. He lead me to my room and helped me lie in the bed.

"I don't know what's gotten into him." Edmund said, still shocked at the way his brother had acted. He went to the bathroom and wet a rag before placing it on my cheek where there was a red mark. He wiped away a few of my tears. I sat up and held the wet cloth to my cheek as I smiled at him. It wasn't often I got to see Edmund like this- being tender and caring about people. It was a part of his nature he'd tried to bury ever since his father left for the war. He tried to bury his heart so it couldn't get hurt.

"Thanks, Ed." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and seconds later, Susan came rushing into the room.

"Are you alright, Aaryn?" she asked, checking out where Peter had slapped me. I was surprised it hurt this much, but even though I hated Peter I wasn't stupid enough to think that he was weak. Susan was fussing over me and I laughed thinking about how she was always a very maternal person.

"I'll be alright, Susan."

* * *

That night dinner was tense and even the Professor, who turned out to be a very kind man indeed, noticed it. A bruised was forming on the left side of my cheek and I was careful to keep it out of his line of vision.

Afterward, Peter tried to apologize to me, but I wouldn't hear it. I wanted nothing to do with him and told him to leave me alone. I'll admit I was still scared too. When he didn't leave me alone, Edmund stepped in and yelled at him. Susan pulled Peter away saying forcing himself on us was not the way to handle it.

That night, while Susan was brushing her hair, Lucy tried to defend her eldest brother.

"Really, Aaryn. Peter's not all that bad."

"Not now, Lucy. I don't want to hear it." She tried to press the issue, but Susan hushed her quickly. I was glad, I didn't want to yell at the poor girl.

* * *

Nothing happened at all the next day. It was boring and dismal. But that night, just as I was about to fall asleep, Lucy stood with the candle. Normally, I would have left her alone thinking she was using the bathroom. But instead of the scuffling sounds I usually hear with her house shoes, I heard the familiar squeaks that come with wearing galoshes.

I stood and put on my robe, tying it as I peeked my head out the door. I heard the toilet flush and leaned back in, thinking I might have been wrong. Then I see Edmund walk past the door with a grin on his face that he wore whenever he was up to something. For a moment, the brief thought that he hadn't washed his hands crossed my mind, but I pushed it back as I followed him silently.

He lead me to a spare room and I recognized it as the one with the wardrobe in it.

_Oh no, Lucy's gone to find that stupid magical land of hers._ I thought, rolling my eyes. I heard Edmund as he stepped into the wardrobe.

"Lucy!" he laughed. "Hope you're not afraid of the dark!" He closed it all the way. I walked over to it, thinking how dumb he was. What if he and his sister got locked in there? It would be quite a while before anyone in this house would find them. I pulled open the wardrobe.

"Edmund, stop scaring your sister..." I trailed off when I realized I couldn't see him. Stepping inside, I pushed through the coats until I tripped on something and fell face- first into the... snow?

I pushed myself up and dusted off my robe.  
"Edmund? Lucy?" I yelled, but received no response. I followed a pair of footprints until I heard voices.

"And you'll remember it better hereafter!" I scratchy voice yelled threateningly. I caught sight of a dwarf looking creature holding a knife above his head, pinning someone down. Edmund! Oh God, someone's killing Edmund. I was about to cry out when I heard a voice.

"Wait!" The voice sent chills down my spine and I hid behind a tree that was nearby. I caught sight of a pale woman in white with an ice crown. Something about her didn't seem right. I watched as the dwarf man obeyed, getting off of Edmund. "What is your name, Son of Adam?"

"Um, Edmund." He answered as he stood.

"And how, Edmund, did you come to enter my dominion?" she asked. She seemed to be studying Ed as he spoke.

"I'm not sure. I was just following my sister."

"Sister?" the woman asked quickly. "How many are you?" I thought this was an odd question.

"Four. Plus my best friend Aaryn. Lucy's the only one that's been here before. None of us believed her, though."

"Edmund, you look so cold. Will you come and sit with me?" Alarm bells were blaring in my mind. Hadn't his mum told him not to talk to strangers? In fact, I know she did- I was there when she talked to him about that!

I scooted to another tree and watched as Edmund sat with the white lady and she wrapped her fur coat around him. I didn't like this woman. Just looking at her made my spine tingle.

"Now, how about something hot to drink?"

"Yes, please, Your Majesty." I watched as she poured a drop out of a small vial and moments later, the dwarf man was holding a silver cup of cocoa that was steaming.

"Your drink, sire." he said, handing the glass to Ed. I groaned internally. The second part of that talk with his mum was about not accepting drink or food from strangers. Did Edmund ever listen?

"How did you do that?" he asked as he sipped from the silver glass.

"I can make anything you like." her ice cold voice assured him.

"Can you make me taller?" Boys! The woman laughed.

"Anything you'd like to eat." she clarified. Again with the warning bells. How many times were these things gonna go off while I watched this ordeal.

"Turkish delight?" Of course, Edmund's favorite dessert. I rolled my eyes.

The woman let another drop fall from the vial and sure enough, seconds later Edmund was stuffing his face with Turkish Delight.

"Edmund. I'd very much like to meet the rest of your family." she said. Why would she want to do that? Edmund seemed to be along the same brainwave as me.

"Why? They're nothing special." Well, sort of along the same brainwave.

"Well, I'm sure they're not anything as delightful as you are." she assured, wiping Edmund's face with the cap of the dwarf man's hat. That made me cringe, there was not telling what was on that thing. "But you see, Edmund, I have no children of my own. And you are exactly the sort of boy who I could see, one day, becoming Prince of Narnia. Maybe even King." I studied the woman for a moment. Sure, I had no basis on believing that she was lying, but somehow I felt like she was. I wasn't about to trust her.

"Really?" Edmund asked. Gullible...

"Of course, you'd have to bring your family." Why does she keep insisting that?

"Oh." Edmund said slowly, grimacing slightly. "Do you mean, Peter would be King too?" I refrained a snicker at that. Peter- A king? More like a bully. I unconsciously touched my cheek as I though about it.

"No! No, no." she said, then smiled slightly. "But a King needs servants." I bristled as I heard that. Now, dislike Peter as I may, Susan and Lucy were wonderful and not servants.

"I guess I could bring them." he said, then paused. "What about Aaryn?"

"Oh, her too. A King needs a Queen by his side when I'm gone." she smiled as Edmund blushed. I turned my back to the tree as he got of the sleigh so she wouldn't see me. I heard them say their goodbyes and the sleigh bells fade into the distance. Just then I heard Lucy's voice.

"Edmund! Oh Edmund, you got in too! Isn't it wonderful?" she cried, I peeked around again to see that she had her tiny arms wrapped around his waist. He pushed her off.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"With Mr. Tumnus. He's fine. The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him meeting me." she said excitedly. Uh oh! Apparently that wasn't going to last for long. That had to be who the woman was.

"The White Witch?" Edmund asked cautiously. What did I say about that brainwave! Lucy leaned in and whispered matter-of-factly.

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't." she explained. She then studied his face, which had gotten a greenish and pale shade to it since the Witch had left. "Are you alright? You look awful!" she said.

"Well, what do you expect? I mean, it's freezing. How do we get back?" Now that he mentioned it, I'm freezing to and can hardly feel my toes. Lucy grabbed his hand.

"Come on. This way." and she led him off. I stood for a moment after they were out of sight before I realized I needed to find my way back. I ran in the direction where they had headed.

"Lucy? Edmund?" no one ansered, but luckily I found their footprints and just as I stumbled out of the wardrobe, a cry broke the silence of the Professor's house.

"Peter, Peter. Wake up!"


	4. Of Anger and Windows

_**Author's Note: Another chapter for my lovely readers. Lol! :P So, we come to the scene where Lucy says Edmund was in Narnia!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Aaryn, no one else. Too bad...**_

**Chapter 4- Of Anger and Windows**

"It's there! It's really there!" Lucy was yelling. I heard Peter shush her as I followed Susan into Peter and Edmund's room. Peter was still standing in his robe and Lucy was now sitting on the bed.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" Peter asked as I leaned against the foot of Edmund's bed.

"Narnia! It's all there in the wardrobe, like I told you!" she cried.

"You've just been dreaming, Lucy!" Susan told her as she tied her robe around herself.

"But I haven't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again!" she said, then turned to point at Edmund. "And this time, Edmund went too!" I saw that deer-in-the-headlights look plaster itself on Ed's face. Great!

"You...You saw the faun?" Peter asked, disbelieving.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me. He..." she looked to Edmund curiously. "What were you doing Edmund?" I'm not sure she'd want to know.

"I was just playing along." he began. No! Why did he always do that? "I'm sorry Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little children are like these days." He looked at Lucy with a condescending smile on his face. "They just don't know when to stop pretending."

Oh no! How could he say that to her?

Lucy burst into tears and ran past me out the door.

"Lu..." I started to say, but she was gone. Susan ran after her out the door. Peter grabbed his robe and shoved Edmund back onto his bed as he headed out the door. Angrily, I elbowed Peter in the ribs for doing that. He spun around and glared at me. Fear prickled up my spine and I edged away covering my face with my arms.

I saw a flicker of remorse on his face before he turned and left. I dropped my arms and sighed in relief. I looked over and saw Edmund had been watching thoughtfully.

"You know he really won't hurt you again." he said slowly. I shrugged, not wanting to think about it. I sat down next to him on his bed and curled a foot underneath me as I faced him.

"I know what really happened." I said, jerking my head toward the door where they'd just left. He eyed me curiously, and I sighed. "The White Witch ring a bell?"

His face turned a shade of green and he swallowed hard. Standing he turned away from me.

"How?" He asked, looking back.

"Followed you. I knew you were gonna scare Lu, and I was trying to stop you." I shrugged. "Heard the whole conversation." He blushed, remembering the comments about me and he sat back down.

"I don't like her." I told him, crossing my arms across my chest. "She's no good."  
He suddenly turned red with anger and he was beginning to remind me of a crayon box.

"What are you talking about? She's going to make me King!" he would have yelled if he wasn't attempting to keep his voice down for fear his siblings might here.

"And me Queen, and your siblings servants...." I droned raising an eyebrow. He bit his lip. "Do you really think a Queen gives away her throne that easily? Besides, her voice sends shivers down my spine. She's a WITCH, didn't you hear Lucy?"

"Don't say that about her. She's the Queen!" he yelled.

"She's a witch that fashions herself as the Queen!" I yelled back. At that, Edmund lunged at me and knocked me to the floor. My head hit the wood hard, but I ignored it as I kicked and punched at Edmund. I was used to fighting with Ed, but he was acting crazy right now. It was actually scaring me. He never truly fought with the intent of hurting me, until now. I knocked him off of me and jumped up, but he swung his leg around, tripping me again. Angrily, I punched him in the gut and he grabbed my hair.

"Take it back!" he yelled.

"You!" I screamed.

"Edmund! Aaryn!" Susan yelled from the doorway, shocked. "What's come over you two?" We both stood up, grumbling about the other. Peter stood behind Susan, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, they had seen us fight many times before, but not like this. Usually it was just play matches or 'I bet I'm stronger' or 'Give me that back!'. They stood gawking at the two of us as I attempted to fix my now matted blonde curls.

"She's a witch and I want nothing to do with her or you." I spat angrily, just low enough to keep Susan and Peter from hearing, before turning on my heel and walking out the other door.

"And she's scared of me because I-" Peter started, but Susan cut him off.

"You're alot bigger than her, Peter, and she usually fights with Ed. Just not usually this, er, roughly."

I continued to march down the hall muttering about Edmund's behavior. I couldn't believe he had acted that way. It was that food, I'll bet, at least it was partly the food. I didn't know what it was really, just that I was angry at how he treated me. I rubbed the back of my head tenderly, yet another bruise to add to the collection.

I knew I didn't mean what I said. Edmund's my best friend and I would never turn my back on him. But I do have a bit of a temper, as you can tell and he deserved my being angry with him.

I ended up in the dining room, which was where I had been headed. I walked in to see Lucy by herself leaning sadly over a cup of hot chocolate. I sat down next to her and rubbed her back gently. She looked over at me curiously, tilting her head to the side slightly. She sniffled slightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to apologize." I informed her. Her brow furrowed and I explained. "I didn't believe you about Narnia at first, and I should have known you don't lie. The second time, I did believe you- because I went there."

"What?" she asked, clearly not having expected that.

"I followed Edmund in, I didn't get a chance to talk to you because I was still registering everything. I'm surprised I didn't get lost!"

"So, do you know what Ed was doing?" she asked. She had apparently been wondering since their episode. I sighed, running my hands through my shoulder-length curls.

"Yes... He met the White Witch. Or at least, I'm pretty sure it was her." Lucy's eyes went wide and she gasped. I continued. "I didn't say anything earlier, because I wanted to talk to him and tell him that I didn't approve. Well, I did and we, well, kinda got in a fight."

"Oh." Lucy said, understandingly.

"Yeah, well, Peter and Susan were pretty shocked." I laughed. Lucy looked concerned at that, but she yawned and I saw my opportunity to change the subject. "Let's get you to bed, Lu."

* * *

The next morning, we all headed outside. The others played cricket, while Lucy and I sat by a tree. She was reading out loud while I was braiding her hair. The idea of Peter with a ball and Ed with a bat didn't seem too appealing to me.

Lucy paused and we watched them play for a moment.

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter yelled as he threw the ball. It hit Edmund in the thigh.

"Ow!" Ed cried and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be such a baby, Ed!" I yelled, he turned and glared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream!" Peter laughed. I saw a look pass between Susan and Peter, knowing it had to do with me and Ed, I rolled my eyes again and started back up on the braiding.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked. Lucy huffed this time and turned back to her book, but didn't start reading yet. We were both listening to the conversation.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game."

"Besides we could all use the fresh air." Susan offered.

"It's not like there isn't air inside."

"She said fresh air, idiot." I called. He turned, face red again.

"Shut up, Aaryn."

"Yes, mum." I answered, sarcastically.

"Are you ready?" Peter called, purposely calling the attention back to him.

"Are you?" He threw the ball and Edmund hit as hard as he could. It sailed and went straight through a window. All of our eyes went wide.

"Oh no!" Susan cried and we all ran inside.


	5. Of Impossibilities and Hankies

_**Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter! Forgot about giving you their ages-  
Peter- 16  
Susan- 15  
Edmund- 13  
**__**Aaryn- 13  
**__**Lucy- 10**_

_**Disclaimer: Aaryn's mine. No one else. Simple enough for ya?**_

**Chapter 5- Of Impossibilities and Hankies**

"Great job, Ed." Peter scolded as he looked over the damage. The ball had sailed straight through the window and hit a suit of armor which was sprawled across the ground.

"You bowled it!" Edmund accused.

"Oh stop it! It was both of your faults!" I said, they both turned to glare at me and I returned the favor.

Suddenly, footsteps rang out and the threats of Mrs. McCready came with it.

"The McCready!" Susan cried, eyes wide.

We ran around the hallways and away from the footsteps, desperately trying to get away from the angry woman. I vaguely noted that really she'd find us sooner or later, but was too freaked out to bother with it. At least any punishment would be delayed.

Finally, we found an open door and all headed into it. Peter closed the door and we realized we were in the spare room, a large and very familiar wardrobe looming ahead of us.

"Come on!" Edmund cried frantically. I was a little hesitant, but decided to go anyway. Lucy and I rushed forward after Ed.

"You've got to be joking..." Susan said, but the echoing footsteps brought her back to reality.

We all crammed into the wardrobe and stood behind Peter as the footsteps approached.

"Get back!" He whispered harshly. He pushed back into me and Susan and created a domino effect as we struggled to stay standing.

"My toe!" Lucy cried.

"I'm not on your toe!" Edmund yelled.

"Peter get off me!" I said, pushing him away.

"Would you stop shoving!" He yelled back.

"Quit elbowing me!" Susan accused.

Right then we all tumbled in a heap into a pile of snow. I saw Susan's eyes grow wide as she took in our surroundings.

"Don't worry," Lucy said assured her, as we all stood up. "I'm sure it's just a figment of your imagination."

"I-I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it." Peter stammered apologetically.

"No, it wouldn't." she said, then chunked a snowball that hit Peter in the face. "But that might!" We all joined in on the fun for a moment before Susan threw one at Edmund.

"Ow! Stop it!" he said, rubbing his arm.

"Uh oh. Time to fess up." I said under my breath so only Lucy could hear. She snickered.

"You little liar!" Peter said, walking toward him.

"You didn't believe her either!"

"Aplogize to Lucy." he took a threatening step forward when Ed didn't obey. "Say you're sorry!" he warned.

"Alright! I'm sorry." Edmund backed up, somewhat afraid. I was watching, struggling with whether I should come to Ed's defense or leave him to fend for his own. Lucy solved my problem by drawing their attention.

"That's alright. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." I tried to hide my laugh behind my hand. Lucy had a way of using your own words against you.

"Oh, very funny." Edmund glared at us both.

"Maybe we should go back." Susan said, worried.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Ed asked.

"Ed..." I shot him a warning look. Lucy didn't notice and I was thankful. I hadn't told her what the White Witch and Ed had talked about and didn't want her worrying.

"I think Lucy should decide." Peter said, solving any conflicts that could have occurred.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy pronounced hopefully.

"Well then Mr. Tumnus it is."

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this."

"No, but I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us bothering these." He said, grabbing five coats. He handed each one out to us. "Anyway, if you think about it _logically_, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." Susan's eyes narrowed at the obvious jab at her. Peter turned to give Ed a gray coat.

"But that's a girl's coat!"

"I know."

We walked around, basking in the beauty of everything around us as Lucy led the way. I stood beside her as she pointed out everything and told us all about how Mr. Tumnus would be so happy to meet us and all the fun stuff we'd do.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. We all looked forward and my eyes rested on a cliff with a door in it that had apparently been broken down.

"Lu?" Peter said from behind us. Right then, she charged forward in a frenzy. We all took off after her. I was worried she would run right in and whatever had knocked down the door was still in there. We got inside and surveyed the damage. It was utter chaos.

The house had been ripped apart.

We all noticed the paper nailed to the wall, but Peter got to it first. He read it aloud.

"The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans.

"Signed, Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen." We all looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"Alright. Now we should really go back." Susan said as she scanned the paper.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do." Susan said, pointing to the paper in her hands.

"You don't understand, do you?" Lucy said, looking each of us in the eye. "I'm the human. She must have found out he helped me." I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach as the news knocked the wind out of me. I knew who informed her!  
I looked over at Edmund whose eyes were wide and he looked a tad paler than before.

"Maybe we should call the police." Peter suggested.

"These are the police." Susan told him.

"Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something."

"Why? I mean, he's a criminal." Edmund spoke up, everyone looked at him and I felt my face grow hot with anger.  
"You've got to be joking!" I said, facing him. I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't care. "If he's a criminal for being around humans, what does that make you? A King?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the last part. Everyone else looked at me curiously at that, but I knew Ed grasped my meaning, because he huffed and looked away.

"Psst." someone said outside. We all spun around.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked cautiously. We all slowly headed outside, but when we got out there it flitted away.

"Psst." we heard again. There were some rustling noises and Lucy latched on to Susan, who latched onto Peter. Edmund pushed me behind him and I didn't resist, I grabbed his arm swallowing hard.

Just then a beaver came out from behind a snow pile. Ed and I moved forward, but I kept a hold on his arm, only looser. Peter held out his hand and clicked his tongue.

"Here, boy." he said, rubbing his fingers together. "Here, boy." I wondered why he wanted to touch the beaver anyway, when all of a sudden it gave us the surprise of a lifetime.

"Well, I'm not going to sniff it if that's what you want." My eyes widened and I squeezed Edmund's arm.

"Easy there, Aar." he whispered, putting his hand on mine. I relaxed a bit, I realized he had momentarily forgotten our fight. I didn't care for the moment, because this was freaking me out too much. I needed someone to latch onto, and it sure wasn't going to be Peter.

"Oh. Sorry." Peter apologized to the beaver.

"Lucy Pevensie?" He asked, looking right at Lu. Great! The beaver knows her name!

"Yes?" Lucy answered, stepping forward. He held out a hankie. She took it curiously.

"Hey that's the hankie I gave to Mr. Tum-"

"Tumnus." The beaver cut her off. "He got to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?"

"Further in." he whispered, looking around. He waved for us to follow him. Peter and Lucy followed immediately. Susan jumped forward and grabbed Peter's jacket.

"What are you doing?" she asked incredulously.

"She's right. How do we know we can trust him?" Edmund asked, pulling away from me and stepping forward.

"He said he knows the faun." Peter shrugged.

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything!"

"Everything alright?" the beaver asked, popping his head over a mound he'd just gone behind.

"We were just... talking." Peter explained.

"Better left for safer quarters." He said, looking around again. We reluctantly began to follow him as I linked arms with Susan now.

"He means the trees." Lucy explained. Lovely!


	6. Of Conversations and Decisions

_**Disclaimer: Aaryn is my character, born from the cranking of the gears in my brain. The rest are C.S. Lewis' creations.**_

**Chapter 6- Of Conversations and Decisions**

"Ah blimey! Looks like the old girl's got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee." Beaver said as we rounded a corner and spotted a beaver's dam whose chimney was smoking.

"It's lovely!" Lucy assured him. We had to agree. I looked up at Susan with a smile and she returned it. I could tell she was apprehensive, but my sense of adventure was overwhelming my other emotions.

Lucy continued to chat with Mr. Beaver about his dam as we reached it.

"Beaver?" a voice came from inside. "Is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again, I..." a female beaver who had just appeared trailed off as she saw us. "Oh, well those aren't badgers." she said, eyes filling with hope.

"Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day!" she exclaimed, getting a good look at us. We all exchanged confused glances as she turned to her husband. "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minute's warning?"

"I'd have given you a week if I thought it would have helped." Beaver laughed, as did we.

"Oh, come inside, and we'll see if we can't get you some food," she said, waving her paw toward her home. She gave Mr. Beaver a pointed look. "and some civilized company." Mr. Beaver just laughed it off.

I headed in after Susan and was greated by a beautiful home with a small table. Mrs. Beaver motioned for us to sit down. I sat on the right side of Susan and watched as Peter sat between her and Lucy. I turned to Edmund, who had decided to sit on a little stair behind us.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" I asked curiously. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Because it's too crowded." He answered before looking back at the beavers. I clenched my teeth angrily. He'd obviously remembered the fight again.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked Mr. Beaver.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's house. And you know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again." Lucy's head bowed, upset by the news. Mrs. Beaver came over quickly.

"Fish and chips?" she asked cheerfully, setting the plate before Lucy. I saw Lu look up and smile sadly and Mrs. Beaver placed a paw on her shoulder. "But there is hope. Lots of hope." Mr. Beaver spat his drink back into his mug as she said this.

"Oh, yeah! There's a right bit more than hope." He leaned forward and whispered. "Aslan is on the move." and leaned back. The name sent warmth throughout my body that made me want to meet whoever this was.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked behind her.

"Who's Aslan?!" Mr. Beaver laughed. "You cheeky little blighter!" Mrs. Beaver elbowed him.

"What?" he asked her. She nodded toward us and I was sure we all looked as confused as we felt.

"You don't know, do you?" he asked.

"Well we haven't exactly been here very long." I defended.

"He's only the King of the whole wood." he informed us. "The top geezer. The real King of Narnia."

"He's been away fro a long while." Mrs. Beaver exclaimed.

"But he's just got back. And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked, eyes wide. She turned to look at Peter before turning back to Mr. Beaver as he continued.

"You're bloomin' joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well, then..." Mrs. Beaver prodded.

"Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police; it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked incredulously.

"No, not blaming. Thanking you." the female beaver attempted to clarify. I felt like my head was spinning in crazy circles. Mr. Beaver sighed.

"There's a prophecy:

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done._"

"You know, that doesn't really rhyme." Susan pointed out, ever the logical one.

"I know it don't. You're kinda missing the point!" Mr. Beaver said, frustrated.

"It has long been fortold that two sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." she explained. "The four siblings will be Narnia's new Kings and Queens."

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked, disbelieving.

"Well you'd better be, 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army." Beaver answered.

"Our army?" Lucy asked, mouth dropping open at the thought.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan cautioned.

"I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes." Peter said.

"We're from Finchley." The beavers looked at each other, confused for a moment and I threw her a sideways glance before she stood. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go." Peter followed her lead.

"We're just going to leave? Just like that?" I asked, feeling torn.

"No! You can't leave!" Beaver nearly shouted, I saw the hope begin to ebb from their eyes.

"They're right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy added.

"It's out of our hands." he answered giving both me and Lu pointed looks. We stood reluctantly as he turned toward our hosts. "I'm sorry. It's time the five of us were getting home. Ed?" We looked toward where he was sitting and saw it was empty.

"Edmund?" I asked, looking around. Peter turned to us when he saw the open door.

"I'm gonna kill him.

"You may not have to." Beaver said darkly, causing all attention to become rivetted on him. "Has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?"

Lucy and I locked eyes in panic, which didn't go unnoticed by the others. Without a second thought, I spun on my heel and ran out the door, grabbing my coat as a flew out. The others were close behind me as I ran, remembering the Witch's directions she'd given Ed.

It wasn't long before we reached the edge of a large clearing, with an large, ice castle in the center.

I stood there for a moment as I heard the others coming up behind me, wondering what we should do. Just then a large gate at the bottom of the castle opened and the unmistakable silhouette of Edmund walked through it.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled from beside me.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" Beaver cautioned quickly. Peter started to run toward the castle, but Mr. Beaver jumped at his coat, holding him back.

"Get off me!" Peter yelled.

"You're playing into her hands!" He explained.

"We can't just leave him!" Susan shouted.

"He's our brother!" Lucy said frantically.

"And my best friend!" I added.

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all five of you!"

"Why?" Peter asked.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true. To kill you!" I felt my heart lurch. Whether Ed and I were in a fight or not, he was still my best friend. His life's in danger and I'm not there to help him. It's tearing me apart. I felt the tears welling up and struggled to keep them back.

"This is all your fault!" Susan screamed at Peter.

"My fault?"

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

"Su-" I started, but Peter answered her.

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?"

"I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should have left while we still could!"

"Stop it!" Lucy screamed, efficiently silencing her two older siblings. "This isn't going to help Edmund."

"She's right. Only Aslan can help your brother now." Beaver confirmed.

"Then take us to him." he said. Everyone began to turn and leave, but I just stood there, staring at the castle.

"Aaryn?" Peter said behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"I'm going after him." I said quietly.

"What?" Peter asked, confused.

"I can't let him face her alone. He's in danger and I can't leave him. I have to try." I pleaded, looking up into his eyes. I could see the uncertainty in his.

"It's too dangerous." he said.

"Peter, Edmund needs someone to help him through this. Please, I feel like this is something I have to do. And that prophecy says that you four are supposed to be the Kings and Queens of this land. If you don't all make it out, we have a problem." I told him.

"We don't know anything about this prophecy." He tried to convince me.

"Well, I believe it." I said slowly. "And I think you'll make a great king and so will Edmund. I have to make sure that happens." He nodded, appearing to understand. He unexpectedly pulled me into a tight hug, which while it was a surprise, I didn't resist.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Just don't get hurt. You've always been like a little sister to me, even if we both hated each other. I don't want to lose you." I smiled, feeling the tears coming back as he planted a kiss on the top of my head, before letting go. "And let Edmund know how much we miss him."

"You'd better hurry before Mr. Beaver realizes you're gone and comes back trying to stop me." I said. He smiled and headed off back toward the wood.

I turned around and took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing._


	7. Of Discoveries and Regrets

_**Author's Note: Here's another chapter, I hope y'all are enjoying this!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Aaryn. :D**_

**Chapter 7- Of Discoveries and Regrets**

I trudged through to snow for only a few seconds before I heard a wolf howl loudly. It was answered by a multitude of others and I felt my heart stop in fear as the gate I'd seen Edmund pass through only moments ago open up and small running forms come through. I guessed they were wolves and that if I didn't move, they would appear much bigger in seconds.

I dropped to my stomach and crawled soldier-like through the snow in an attempt to stay hidden. It seemed to work, because moments later, they had passed me and gone the direction I'd come from. I hoped desperately that they weren't headed where I knew they were- the Beaver's dam. I clung to the hope that they'd make it out okay as I stood and began walking toward the castle again.

When I reached the gate, I stood there for quite a while, gathering up my courage before entering. Finally, I slipped through the gates and ended up in a courtyard filled with stone statues. I examined them, wondering how on earth they could be so life-like. I pushed them out of my thoughts as I took in the rest of my surroundings. I saw a large stairwell that appears to be heading up to a large bluish door. I was about to reach the bottom step when I heard a distant howl.

_Oh no! They're back!_ The gate burst open and only one wolf entered. I tried to move behind a statue of a cheetah, but the wolf spotted me and pinned me to the ground.

"Who are you?" it asked, menacingly, baring it's teeth.

"A-Aaryn." I answered. I figured it wouldn't do him much good to know my name, but didn't know what else to say.

"What are you?" it asked, angrier, snapping it's jaws at my face. I remembered what the White Witch had called Edmund- a son of Adam. Might as well try that.

"I'm a daughter of Eve." I said, beginning to panic. His snarl turned into an almost toothy grin that practically yelled 'evil', as did the glint in his eyes.

"Come." he said, stepping off of my chest. I took a deep breath, thankfully, and obeyed him- having no other option. He followed behind me as we headed up the staircase.

When we went through the door, I saw a white room made of ice, a throne sitting above a few steps. In it was the Witch who called herself Queen. Her eyes locked on mine and I turned away quickly, feeling sick.

"And who might this be?" she asked the wolf standing behind me.

"The prisoner's family escaped. Well, all except this one. She was in the courtyard when I returned. Maugrim sent me back to inform you, my Queen." He answered gruffly.

"And who might you be, my dear girl?" the Queen asked, standing and walking toward me. I swallowed, looking back at her.

"Aaryn." I answered shortly. I saw a smile spread across her face.  
"Couldn't resist my offer?" she asked. I felt my blood boil.  
"No." I answered, eyes narrowing. "I told him not to trust you. I came for Edmund. Not you." She laughed condescendingly and grabbed my chin, tilting it up at her as she studied my face. She gripped it painfully.

"Speak to the Queen with respect." She released it as she grabbed the back of my collar on my dress and began pushing me forward. I struggled but stopped when the wolf was replaced a few moments later by the dwarf from before and he held his axe at my back. This Witch had a surprising amount of strength and I was almost completely off the ground as we walked. Finally we entered a small dungeon. I saw Edmund up against one wall and a faun against another. I guessed he was Mr. Tumnus.

Edmund and I locked eyes and I saw fear and pain engulf his. He looked ready to panic.

"My wolves tore that dam apart. Your little family are nowhere to be found." she told him. "All except this girl, who was apparently following you." She threw me to the ground and I slid a moment before ending up beside him. She picked him up by the front collar of his shirt and I realized his ankles were chained up.

"Where did they go?" she asked, threateningly.

"I-I don't know." he stammered. She threw him down beside me and drew back her wand.

"Then you two are of now further use to me." she said, drawing back her wand. Edmund gave me a panicked look and turned back to her quickly.

"Wait! The beaver said something about Aslan!" he cried. She lowered her wand and I saw a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Aslan? Where?"

"I.."

"He's a stranger here, Your Majesty. He can't be expected to know anything." the faun spoke up, I smiled over at him and a small smile flickered on his lips before the dwarf, whose name I learned was Ginnabrik, hit him with the butt of his axe and he cried out.

"I said...Where is Aslan?" she asked Edmund again with gritted teeth.

"I-I don't know." he said looking over at the faun, who bowed his head in relief. "I left before they said anything. I wanted to see you!" he cried.

"Guard!" she yelled. A large ogre looking thing appeared in the doorway.

"Your Majesty." It bellowed.

"Release the faun." He obeyed, walking over to him and painfully knocking off his shackles and the faun cried out, causing me to cringe. He dragged the faun over to the Witch's feet. "Do you know why you're here, faun?" she asked.

"Because I believe in a free Narnia." He answered bravely, albeit painfully. I felt pride swell in my heart at his answer. She didn't seem to flinch.

"You're here because he," she pointed at Edmund. "Turned you in. For sweeeties." She smiled condescendingly as Edmund and the faun I now definitely knew was Mr. Tumnus locked eyes. The latter looked betrayed and hurt while the former looked guilty and defeated. I felt my rage boil once again as I sat up straighter.

"That's a lie!" I yelled. "He didn't know who you were!" The Witch brought her wand around and slammed the side of it into the left side of my head and I fell into Edmund, who immediately put his arms around me.

"Aar? Aaryn?" he asked frantically. I groaned, but saw Tumnus' expression look fearful, but no longer upset at Edmund.

"Take him upstairs." she said as the ogre began dragging Tumnus painfully up the stairs then looked at Ginnabrik. "And ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family." She commanded. They all left.

"Aar, are you okay?" he asked. I sat up, rubbing the side of my head.

"Just another bruise to add to the collection." I smiled softly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, brow furrowing. "She said you were following me."

"We realized you were gone not long after you left. We tried to catch you, but you were too far ahead of us. Lucy screamed for you and Peter tried to run after you, but Mr. Beaver held him back. He said she wanted all of us. Peter let me go by myself after I begged him to." I said quickly. "They're working to free you. Peter wanted me to tell you that he loves you."

I saw tears begin to well up in Edmund's eyes.

"But why would you come after me?" he said turning his head away from me. "I've betrayed you all and been horrid this whole time. I'm responsible for more than one bruise in that 'collection', likely. Even your being hit with the wand was my fault." He said, looking back at me. I shrugged, putting an arm around him.

"You're sorry, Ed, and that's all that matters. You're my best friend and I couldn't leave you to face _her_ alone." he leaned into me gratefully as a tear slipped down his cheek. We both leaned against the ice wall and fell asleep, dreaming of springtime.

* * *

We woke up a few hours later to Ginnabrik entering the room with the ogre thing again. He snickered at the two of us.

"Get up, _your majesties_." he taunted. I painstakingly stood, feeling like my head was going to explode. It felt like one big bruise. I groaned slightly and Ed looked over at me, worry in his eyes. Ginnabrik held his axe to Edmund's back, while the ogre pinned my left arm behind my back and began to shove me forward. He took us back into the Witch's throne room.

"Why, if it isn't our two guests." the 'Queen' smiled wickedly. She gestured toward the sled in the middle of the room. "We have some children to catch."

My breath caught, hoping Peter, Lucy, Susan, and the Beavers would get to Aslan soon. Somewhere deep in her heart, she knew Mr. Beaver was right- he was the only one who could help them now.


	8. Of Pain and Hope

_**Author's Note: IT'S SNOWING AT MY HOUSE! I'm so excited! For all of y'all who don't live in Texas- this is a huge deal for us because it's so rare. Care to join me in a happy dance?  
Of course, writing about Jadis while the snow falls does bring a bit of a damper...**_

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**_

**Chapter 8- Of Pain and Hope**

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold._

_-Taylor Swift in "Hey Stephen"-_

I shivered as the sleigh began to move. Edmund and I were both cold, neither of us were wearing appropriate clothing for the current conditions. As if on cue, I sneezed and leaned against the front of the sleigh.

The Witch was seated on the bench, her knees just beside me. Ed and I were on the floor, facing each other. She looked at us condescendingly again.

"I'm sure your family will love to see you again, just before they die." she laughed, reaching out to stroke his hair. He moved away, but still wasn't out of reach as she ran her hands through it. He shuddered at her touch. "You won't have to suffer long though. After I kill them, I'll kill her," she said and gestured at me. "Then you."

Edmund looked away, eyes watering. I reached my hand behind my right knee and out of sight of the Witch and grabbed his. I squeezed gently and he squeezed back, without looking at me.

"It'll be all your fault." the Witch whispered, loud enough for both to hear.

"No it won't." I countered, knowing she was trying to tear up Edmund's poor heart."It'll be your fault! Not his."

"Quiet girl!" she growled. "You will be punished for speaking to the Queen that way when we stop, it's gone on long enough." she assured me, a thin smile on her lips. She looked up and focused on the path they were taking.

Edmund looked up at me, eyes wide.

"Why did you do that?" he whispered.

"I'm not going to let her treat you like that." I answered quietly.

"You're going to get hurt." he pleaded. I smiled softly.

"You of all people know I have trouble reigning in my temper." he chuckled slightly.

"I'm glad you're here." he whispered. "I don't think I could deal with this alone." I smiled softly.

"I'm glad I'm here too, though I'll be happy when we're both safe with Aslan and your siblings." He nodded, obviously agreeing. One can't feel very safe while sitting at the feet of Jadis, the White Witch.

We held hands until the sleigh came to an abrupt halt, causing both of us to hit our heads on the side of the sleigh. It was the right side of my face, so my cheek hit painfully and I grimaced. Edmund noticed and squeezed my hand before standing at the bidding of the Witch.

"Time for your punishment." she told me with a wicked grin as I stood. She knocked me off the sled and I fell back into the snow. I pushed myself up as Ginnabrik made his way toward me with the whip he used for the reindeer. I gulped, eyes wide with fear. He held it to my back and made me walk a few feet away from the sleigh, then made me kneel. I wrapped my arms around my middle and clenched my fists and bowed my head down in preparation, my blonde curls falling down around my face.

I saw Edmund out of the corner of my eye as he yelled and jumped toward the dwarf, but the witch caught him by the collar of his shirt and twisted it painfully, nearly cutting off his breathing. Then I felt fire on my back and I screamed despite myself. My back arched in pain as he brought the whip down again and I bit down on my lip, tasting blood. Tears started to slide down my face as he continued to whip me. Out of my blurry vision, I could still see Edmund and his continuing struggle against Jadis as the whip cracked again.

After Ginnabrik lashed me ten times, he stopped. I didn't move, knowing it would be extremely painful. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling the sticky red liquid as it slid down my back from the ten strips littering it.

I felt someone touch my cheek, and opened my eyes, knowing it was Edmund. He looked into my eyes, tears sliding down his face. His eyes travelled to my back and more tears came.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he whispered. I smiled faintly, trying to block out the pain.

"I chose this. Don't blame yourself." He just nodded.

"Come. We don't have all day." a cold voice said from a few feet to our left. "Besides, the sooner we find your family, Edmund. The sooner the girl is put out of her misery."

Edmund growled angrily, but commenced in helping me up. I felt more tears spring to my eyes as he stood me upright, careful not to touch my back.

He helped me settle gently on the sleigh and I grimaced when I heard the crack of the whip, but was thankful there was no corresponding new pain on my back. The sleigh began to move and I took Edmund's hand again before leaning against the front of the sleigh and tried to sleep- hoping sleep could stop the pain for a few moments.

* * *

It was about an hour or two later when I awoke as the sleigh stopped abruptly. I hissed in pain as my body jerked and pain shot through my back. Edmund squeezed my hand, appearing like he'd just been asleep as well. He helped me stand slowly. The Witch paid more attention to her surroundings and we quickly realized why.

There was no more snow and the air was considerably warmer. I smiled, as Edmund helped me off the sleigh. We looked over a beautiful river next to the Witch and despite her presence, I felt warmth in my heart.

"It's so warm out." Ginnabrik said, starting to take off his coat. The Witch glared at him and he quickly donned it once more. "I'll go check the sleigh." Edmund and I couldn't help but smile at each other.

"Your Majesty." a gruff voice said behind us. We spun around and I clenched my teeth as pain shot through my back once again.

_I've really got to be more careful with my movements. _I thought. I watched as a group of wolves emerged from the woods, one carrying a red fox in its mouth. He threw it down, and it reacted in a yelp.

"We found the traitor. He was rallying your enemies near the Shuddering Wood." The fox stood and faced the Witch.

"Ah. Nice of you to drop in. You were so helpful to my wolves last night. Perhaps you can help me now." she said.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, Milady." he said.

"Oh, don't waste my time with flattery." she sneered.

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you. I was talking to them." he said, turning to both of us and bowing his head. Edmund's eyes got big, but I smiled in understanding. I saw the fox perk up a tiny bit at my smile. Jadis' eyes grew angrily and she pointed her wand at him.

"Where are the humans headed?" she asked. The fox cowered slightly and I could see he intended to keep his mouth shut. The Witch pulled back her wand, but Edmund jumped in front of her.

"Wait! No! Don't!" he cried. She looked at him expectantly. "The beavers said something about the Stone Table and that Aslan had an army there."

The fox looked at Edmund and sighed as the two made eye contact and Edmund realized his folly. I realized it at the same moment, the fox had been gathering that army. He was in even more trouble now.

"An army?" Jadis said, turning back to the fox. "Thank you, Edmund. I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty- before he died!" she said thrusting the wand at the fox. It reared up and let out a yelp as it suddenly became stone.

I felt sick to my stomach and stood in shock as the tears began to make their trek down my face once again. So that's where all those statues came from. She killed them. All of them. I wanted to scream as the weight of sadness bore down on my heart.

"No!" Edmund yelled. The Witch stalked over to him and back handed him with her left hand. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Think about whose side you're on, Edmund." she said and grabbed his chin. "Mine..." then turned his face toward the fox. "...or theirs." She walked back to the sleigh as Edmund's eyes filled with tears. I walked over to him and carefully hooked my arm with his.

"It's going to be okay, Ed."

"I hope you're right, Aar." he whispered as we reached the sleigh. "I hope you're right."

Ginnabrike grabbed both of us roughly as we approached and I cried out in pain.

"Stop it. You're hurting her." Edmund commanded. The dwarf just rolled his eyes as he began to bind our hands behind our backs.

"So you can't cause any more trouble." he said, shoving us toward the seat of the sleigh.

As we took off once again, Edmund closed his eyes and leaned his head against the front of the sleigh.

"It's still not your fault." I said. His eyes opened.

"Another life is on my hands and now she knows where they're going." he answered. I shook my head.

"She would have killed him regardless. And if they're with Aslan, she can't do anything." I whispered softly. He nodded, closing his eyes once again. I took a deep breath. "You missed the part where the Beavers talked about the prophecy."

He looked up at me and his brow furrowed. I glanced at the Witch, who wasn't paying attention, so I continued.

"The prophecy talks about three daughters of Eve and two sons of Adam saving Narnia. Afterward, the four siblings rule Narnia. That has to be all of us." I said, shock registered on his face. "And that was a very kingly move back there, ready to vouch on behalf of one of your people. Loving them already." He smiled meekly. "You're going to make a great king." I sighed, then fell back into a deep sleep.


	9. Of Threats and Rescue

_**Author's Note: So the snow didn't stick. :( But it was stil exciting!**_

_**Disclaimer: This is getting rather redundant.**_

**Chapter 9- Of Threats and Rescue**

The Witch set up camp in the middle of the wood that night. A few of her army had already gathered, but we overheard that the rest would be coming within the next two days.

I pulled myself up by the front of the sleigh as a minotaur made his way over to Jadis.

"Meet me in the central tent." she told him. He nodded and she made her way over to Ed and I. She grabbed Edmund by the collar and slammed him into a tree, causing him to cry out in pain. Her face was within inches of his as she spoke.  
"What else do you know?" she asked. "What else did they say?" Edmund clawed at his collar, struggling to breathe.

"N-Nothing."

"Liar!" she screamed, swinging him around and throwing him at the sleigh. He hit it with a dull thud. She picked him up again and he struggled less this time, trying to block out the pain. She slammed him up against the tree again.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled, panicking as he cried out again. I started to walk toward them but the dwarf grabbed the rope tying my wrists and held me there.

"Want to try lying again?" she asked, tauntingly as he wheezed painfully. "Or should I just turn your friend to stone next?" She pulled out her wand and directed it at me, still not taking her eyes off of Edmund. He shook his head, unable to speak. I froze in place, afraid that I'd end up like one of those statues in her lawn.

"I'll give you some time to think about that." she smiled. Suddenly, she punched him hard in the cheek, jolting his head back to where it banged against the tree. She let go of his collar and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Tie them up." she commanded Ginnabrik before stalking off toward the central tent, where the minotaur was waiting.

"My pleasure." he answered. He pulled out the dagger and put it at my back, pushing harder than necessary. I cried out, feeling it pressed up against my open wounds. He laughed as he led me over to a tree.

"Sit down and put your back to the tree." I did as I was told, keeping my back about an inch off the tree, so it wouldn't rub. He grabbed a rope and wrapped it around my torso and the tree a few time, he pulled back hard, slamming my back against the tree causing me to scream again. It hurt to scream now because my voice was getting hoarse. How long had it been since I'd eaten, or even had a drink?  
Ginnabrik tied Edmund up in the same way after cutting his wrists free of the rope. He came over to me and shifted my arms to cut the bands holding my wrists. I stifled a scream as the bark in the tree dug into my back. I closed my eyes as the tears began to sting them.

I heard Ginnabrik leave and opened my eyes again as the sun set. A few more of the Witch's allies came into view and I knew it was going to be really scary when night finally fell. Edmund started to stir just as Ginnabrik came back into view. He was holding two wet strips of cloth. He came to me first and tied it tightly around my mouth. I understood, he was gagging me and giving me a drink at the same time. The Witch had to keep us alive somehow. He did the same for Edmund.

Edmund looked over at me as soon as his eyes opened. I saw the fear and pain that was overtaking them. I wished we could talk. That would make me so much happier.

I wondered what Peter, Susan, and Lucy were doing. They were probably with Aslan by now. Would they come save us? Was there still a chance? How long would she have us before we were rescued? Would we even be rescued?

But then I remembered the look on Jadis' face when Edmund mentioned Aslan. She's afraid of him. She thinks we're a threat. Somehow, someway- we have to get to him.

* * *

The night went on so slowly, I felt like sobbing. I was afraid to sleep. The creatures all around were too frightening for me to close my eyes. Whenever they passed us they'd try to scare us, which usually worked.

Ginnabrik taunted us continually, but mainly Edmund. Another creature who had nothing better to do decided to taunt me instead. A white minotaur. He eyed me for a while, silently, and I felt my heart thumping wildly. I wanted to run and hide.

"You will be my prize when the battle ends." he told me. My eyes went wide with fear and I saw what I supposed was a smile cross his face. I looked over at Edmund whose face was turning red with anger. He pulled my gag away and studied me.

"Leave me alone." I whimpered, pushing myself as far into the tree as I could manage, ignoring the pain causing my back to throb. The minotaur laughed at my fear and I felt fear travel up and down my spine.

Edmund started to thrash wildly, so the dwarf pulled out a knife and held it to his throat. He stopped moving, but his eyes stayed wide and face red. He looked me in the eyes, letting me know he was there for me.

The minotaur grabbed my chin and made me look at him. His grip was so strong it hurt.

"You will make a fine prize." he stated.

"Forian!" another minotaur called from near the Witch's tent. He turned, still holding my chin.

"What is it?"

"The Queen and General Otmin wish to see you." He let go of my chin and headed toward the tent.

I felt myself shaking as I let out a breath, I looked back at Edmund, tears stinging my eyes. He looked at me sympathetically, but couldn't do anything of even move with the knife at his neck. I saw Ginnabrik, push it in harder and a stream of blood trickle down his neck.

"You two had better calm down or you're going to be in alot of pain." he threatened.

Just then, a wolf went running by, yelping and crying. Ed and I looked at each other in confusion. We heard a yell in the direction he'd come from and turned to see a centaur with two swords and other animals laying seige on the Witch's army.

The centaur came up to where Edmund and I were tied. He quickly swiped the ropes that were holding us and Edmund pulled off his gag and ran over to me to help me up while the centaur tied up Ginnabrik.

"Are you okay?" he asked me quickly.

"I will be." I answered.

"Quickly!" The centaur yelled. He grabbed both of us by the hands and tossed us onto his back, causing both of us to cry out in pain. He began to gallop and Edmund grabbed onto his torso while I held on to Edmund.

"Around my stomach, Aar." I heard Edmund wheeze. I immediately lowered my arms and he took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"Fine, I think I cracked a rib or two when she threw me against the sleigh."

I clenched my teeth angrily, but there was nothing I could do. It wasn't long until we were both asleep and the centaur was able to slow down his pace, the other animals following swiftly and silently.

Finally, we were being rescued. I felt hope rise in my chest- things were going to be okay after all.


	10. Of Wounds and Forgiveness

_**Author's Note: I hope you're enjoying the story so far, because I am. Let me know what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer: Aaryn is property of Kirsten Erin... aka. me. The rest are property of C.S. Lewis.**_

**Chapter 10- Of Wounds and Forgiveness**

"Aar? Aaryn, we're here." Edmund said, waking me up. I blinked rapidly and sat up from where I'd been leaning on Edmund. We were in a camp full of red tents and animals moving about. It was a striking contrast to the Witch's camp, where everyone looked angry and fierce. Here the creature appeared strong and kind. A faun approached us.

"May I help you down, Milady? Your Majesty?" he asked. We both nodded. I grimaced as he helped me to the ground and saw Edmund do the same. "Let me escort you to Aslan."

We followed him willingly, but slowly, both of us sore and in pain. The sun was just starting to rise and I smiled as I studied the colors that painted the sky.

He led us to the top of a small hill where a large Lion, bigger than any lion I could have imagined, stood with a regal look about him. He was so beautiful I wanted to run up and hug him, but terrifying at the same time.

The faun bowed before him.

"The Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve have returned, sire." he told him, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Thank you, Aidan. Your help is greatly appreciated." He responded in a thunderous but gentle voice that sent warmth through my bones. Warmth that had been chased away the moment I set eyes on the White Witch.

The faun beamed at the Lion and took his leave. Edmund and I looked at each other, wondering what we were supposed to do.

"I am aware of your betrayal, Edmund, and it has wounded your family deeply." he began, causing Edmund's head to lower. "Not only have you betrayed them, but all of Narnia by your alliance with Jadis. What do you have to say to this accusation?"

Edmund looked up, eyes full of sorrow that made me want to cry.

"I'm sorry... so sorry. I was wrong to do it." he said and hung his head once again. "And I'd do anything to take it back."

"We cannot change what is past, dear one, but we can change our ways. I see your heart and you have done just that. All is forgiven. I have chosen you to rule this land for a reason." Aslan told him, causing Edmund to look up in wonder, then turned to me.

"Peter has informed me that you followed in pursuit of Edmund and not in alliance of Jadis, Aaryn. Your devotion to him is great and your place by the side of the Kings and Queens is well deserved."

I felt my heart swell with happiness at his words. I smiled brightly just as I heard Lucy yell from the bottom of the hill.

"Edmund! Aaryn!"

We both turned our attention briefly to her, before turning back the the majestic Lion before us. He nodded his head and we slowly made our descent, acutely aware of each change in landscape as it jarred our injuries. I briefly wondered how bad we looked to them and managed a sideways glance at Edmund.

If I looked anything as bad as him, they would definitely be worried.

We reached his siblings, who were studying us uncertainly as Aslan came up beside us.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." He told them before taking his leave.

Lucy was the first to move. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his middle, squeezing tight. Despite the fact she was hurting his rib, I saw him smile. It had been or at least seemed like a long time since Lucy had hugged him, and a even longer since she'd done it without his squirming free.

Susan was next and wrapped him in another warm hug and I couldn't keep a smile from my face as she did. Her hug was more gentle, taking care not to jar any unseen injuries.

"Aaryn!" Lucy cried and lunged at me this time. I wished I could have taken it the same way as Ed, just smiling and grimacing, but my back was already in so much pain from the lashings I'd received that as she squeezed, I felt fire rush through my back and I collapsed right there.

Lucy jumped back with a squeak of alarm as I felt my body hit the ground, which was almost as painful as her squeeze. Edmund was by my side in a matter of seconds.

"Are you okay, Aar?" he asked worriedly. I felt tears stinging my eyes as Peter knelt down beside me as well.

"Let's get both of you to a healer." Peter suggested. I nodded slowly as Edmund offered me his hand.

"I-I didn't mean to." I heard Lucy sniffle.

"It's okay, Lu. She knows that." Susan comforted her, pulling her to herself with one arm.

Knowing neither could touch my back, both boys helped me up and each grabbed an arm. It was only a few minutes before we reached the healer's tent.

A kind dryad woman was the healer who greeted us.

"What can I do for you, Your Majesties?"  
"Our friend, Aaryn, needs some medical attention." Susan offered quickly, she glanced at my back and winced before turning back. "She's been whipped and who knows what else."

They led me to a cot where she helped me lay down on my stomach.

"Is there anything else you need?" she asked, eyeing Edmund, who was covered in bruises as I'm sure I was. Peter also turned to look at Ed.

"He thinks he might have some cracked ribs." I offered weakly after a long silence, knowing he wouldn't admit it to them. Edmund shot me a glare as Peter's eyes widened in surprise.

"Come over here, Your Majesty." she offered and forced him to lay down on another cot.

"My name is Kaida and I'll get both of you taken care of and feeling better in no time." she informed us with a smile.

"Take care of her first. She's hurt worse." Edmund said quickly. She shook her head.

"I'll get done with you first, Your Majesty. She'll need privacy when I dress her wounds." she told him and looked toward me as Edmund blushed. "Get some rest while I take care of him."

* * *

Only an hour later, Kaida had finally peeled the shreds of cloth out of my wounds and cleaned it before bandaging it with cloths soaked in special herbs. Afterward, she helped me wash and dressed me in a new Narnian dress.

"Thank you so much for your help, Kaida." I thanked her once she told me I was free to go.

"It's no trouble at all. Come back tomorrow morning to get your back redressed. After that it'll probably still be sore, but not as painful as before." she informed me and I nodded before leaving her tent.

I found the others a few tents away, sitting outside around a small table as they ate breakfast. Edmund was stuffing his face and I felt my stomach growl as I approached.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast Ed!" Lucy giggled. This made Edmund smile once again.

"Then there's enough for me?" I asked, now smiling as well.

"Aaryn!" Lucy smiled excitedly as I sat down beside her. "There's plenty!" she asked me as I picked up a piece of toast.

"I'll be sure to have them pack some up for you." Peter said from nearby where he was leaning against a rock with a glass in his hand.

"We're going back?" Susan asked, confused.

"You are." He told us as he pushed himself off the rock and sat down in front of us. "It's too dangerous."

"We can't just leave." Lucy spoke up.

"It's too dangerous." He said again. "Lucy, you almost drowned, and Edmund and Aaryn were almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay." Edmund spoke up, looking his brother in the eye. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." I felt my heart swell with pride and knew that Aslan was more than right when he said that Edmund's heart had changed. I could tell by the look on Peter's face that he was proud of his little brother as well.

"Well that settles it then." Susan said as she stood and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked, confused.  
"To get in some practice." she smiled as she picked up her bow and quiver full of arrows. Lucy smiled and scrambled after her.

"You want to come too, Aaryn?" Lucy asked, looking over at me.

"Are you kidding me?" I smiled. "And leave these two with all the food? Not a chance."


	11. Of Weariness and Natural Skill

_**Author's Note: This chapter's a bit shorter than most and it feels alot like a filler, but I wanted to get another chapter up, desperately. Don't worry, I think I have a good idea of the next chapter, so it ought to come a bit sooner. Please review, they give me the inspiration to write! **_

_**Disclaimer: Aaryn's mine. :P Be jealous.**_

**Chapter 11- Of Weariness and Natural Skill**

As we finished up breakfast, I looked up at Peter curiously.

"Where did Susan get a bow and quiver anyways?" I wondered.

"You wouldn't believe who we met on the way here." Peter smiled. I looked at Edmund to see if he knew what Peter was saying, but he looked confused as well.

"Who?" I asked, turning back.

"Father Christmas." his smile brightened at our shocked expressions. "Yes, he's real. Can you believe it? He gave us each a Christmas present."

"Well, what did you get?" Edmund asked, still awed by this new revelation.

Peter proudly drew a sword from the sheath at his hip that I hadn't noticed yet.

"This is my sword, Rhindon. I also have a shield, but that's in the tent."

"It's beautiful." I commented. "And what about the others? What did they get?"

"Lucy got a cordial with something called fireflower juice in it, they said it could heal any injury, as well as a dagger. And Susan got the bow and quiver, as well as horn that when she blows it help will always come."

"Wow! That's amazing." I smiled.

Peter nodded, then suddenly looked regretful.

"I'm sorry." he said slowly. "You two didn't get anything. I should have asked, but I didn't think about it. And look at me, showing off what I got."

"Peter, it's fine." I said, rolling my eyes. Edmund nodded.

"It was my fault, if anyone's." Edmund commented, then turned to me. "Sorry."

"Don't be." I answered him, then looked at both of them. "Besides, you two are the next Kings of Narnia, you'll have plenty of other gifts in the future."

This caused them both to brighten considerably.

"Come on." Peter said, standing. "General Oreius, the centaur that rescued you I believe, said we needed to learn how to fight for the coming battle."

* * *

I notched another arrow and sent it whizzing at the target, hitting the second ring from the center. It felt like my fingers were going to snap in two and my arms fall off. The slashes on the right sid of my back were hurting, but I ignored it so I could get in the practice. At least I could see the difference in my archery from when I'd started.

Edmund had been given a sword and shield as his weapons. I had only vaguely noted them before being presented with weapons of my own. I was given a bow made of strong, dark-colored wood. It's handle was black leather. The ends of the bow were silver, similar to Susan's ivory-tipped ones, only not as delicate. Also, it looked like the last inch of the ends had been dipped in gold.

The quiver was also made with this wood and the top part there was about a two-inch band of silver. In flowing script, the phrase "Cordis aureus" was engraved in gold. I had no idea what this meant, but hadn't thought to ask until Oreius had left.

I also received a sword and sheath to be held at my side. The sword was made of a lighter silver, so as to be easier for a woman to carry, and had black leather wrapped around the hilt, and had a silver image of Aslan roaring on the end.

Oreius had told me I'd have to work just as hard as the men, maybe harder, in order to master both weapons in time. Generally, the women didn't have as rigorous a schedule as the men since they were archers. However, the sword was a much harder weapon to become acclimated to, so it required a great deal more work. Since I would be weilding both a sword and a bow, and the battle was sure to be in the very near future, I would need even more practice. Lovely.

Susan was practicing her archery at the target next to mine and Lucy wasn't far off, being taught by the dryads how to make her movements quick and fluid when weilding a dagger. Oreius had told me moments ago that he would be instructing Peter and Edmund on riding horseback.

Suddenly realizing I had the rare opportunity to take a very short break, I heaved a sigh and dropped to my seat. I watched as Susan notched another arrow and Lucy took instruction from the dryads, executing them far better than I ever would be able to. They looked almost as if they'd been born to do such.

I'd noticed Oreius' surprise as I'd notched the first arrow and hit the third ring from the center. That was about as far from the center as any of my arrows had gotten. He'd asked me if I'd ever used a bow and arrow before and I told him I hadn't. Then he'd mumbled something about all of us humans having a natural talent for swordsmanship and archery.

Guess I was born for it too.

Maybe it wouldn't be as hard as I thought to get prepared for the battle.

"You plan on sitting here all day or actually practicing?" Susan asked as she sat down beside me.

"Just getting in a short break before the slave driver comes back." I laughed.

"Something tells me Oreius wouldn't enjoy that so much if he heard you say that." she answered with a smile.

"Yes, well, he'll have to get used to it then. Because as long as we continue to have such rigorous training, that's what he is to me." I answered with a smirk as I fidgeted with the end of my bow.

"So what was it you were thinking about?" she asked after a moment. "You seemed to be deep in thought."

"I was thinking that you and Lu look like you were born to fight the way you do." I answered truthfully. "Oreius said we had a natural talent for it."

"I'd have to agree." Susan said thoughtfully. "I don't know how to explain it, but it just feels right when I do it. You know what I mean?"

"I think I do." I smiled.

"Guess Aslan really did call us here." she beamed. Just then her stomach grumbled furiously and mine echoed it's complaint.  
"Maybe we should get some food now." I suggested.

* * *

After lunch, I had sword practice with Edmund and Peter. I noticed the same ability with them as possessed Susan, Lucy, and myself. Somehow we were suited for this type of thing.

We worked long and hard, drinking gallons (or so it felt) of water before Oreius finally allowed us to wash up and head to our tents.

I fell lazily on the beautiful hammock that sat beside Lucy's and Susan's in the same tent. I'd just finished washing up and my short blonde hair was beginning to curl once more, my hazel eyes barely able to stay open. There was still about an hour until dinner, so I had time for a little nap...

"Aaryn! Aar, wake up!" A voice called impatiently as someone shook me awake. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Edmund bring his arms up to cross in front of his chest. "Finally!"

"Oh, bug off, Ed." I mumbled as I precariously sat up, careful not to take a tumble off the swinging hamock. "What was so important that you had to wake me.

"Dinner." he smirked. "And afterward, dancing."

"Dancing?" I groaned. "I can hardly move, much less dance."

"Well too bad." he laughed as I stood. "We've been roped in. I don't want to do it any more than you do. But 'It's proper for a Narnian King to know the dances of his people'. Or so Susan tells me."

"And Susan's right." I said as I allowed him to drag me out of the tent and over to where the others were sitting. "But I'm most certainly not a King and I'm not a Queen either, therefore I have no obligation."

"The Kings and Queens demand your attendance." Susan quipped upon hearing my words.

"Oh bother." I grumbled as we began to devour the food in front of us.

"How was sword practice, Aaryn?" Susan asked.

"Tiring." I answered honestly. "I feel as if I could hardly lift a finger."

"You seem to have no trouble holding your food." Edmund commented, earning him a smack to the arm.

"Watch it, Pevensie." I warned and he smiled mischeviously.

We finished our meal in relative silence, everyone starving from the vigorous training. It wasn't long after that when the dryads and fauns began their dances, politely asking for the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve to joing them. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, I rather enjoyed it. I probably would have enjoyed it more if I wasn't half-dead on my feet, but there would be other times I'm told. I can't help but look forward to those 'other times' as I pull my bedsheet over my body and settling down into the gently swaying hammock that night.

Tomorrow would be a hard day, filled with training, but if my discomfort made these wonderful Narnians free to dance and sing again, it was worth it.


	12. Of Fear and Cold Mornings

_**Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this one. I'm not going to lie, I did. It's a bit dark- but in my opinion, well written. Please let me know what you think. **_

_**I bet y'all are just glad to have this updated, since I've taken so long to do so.**_

_**Disclaimer: Aaryn is the only character in this chapter that I can claim as my own. The whole idea of Peter, Susan, Lucy, Edmund, Aslan, the Witch, Minotaurs, Black Dwarves, or Narnia itself were all from the mind of C.S. Lewis. However, I hold tight to my claim on Aaryn at the plot of this particular story.**_

**Chapter 12- Of Fear and Cold Mornings**

I woke up slowly the next morning, wishing I didn't have to. Sitting up, I arched my back in a stretch and then quickly righted myself, hissing in pain. I'd forgotten my scarring. I slid out of my hammock carefully, being sure not to fall out of it.

Lucy sat up and yawned.

"Good morning, Lu." I said as I watched a sweet smile spread over the young girl's lips. The ten year-old almost queen blinked rapidly as she cleared the blur from her sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, Aaryn." she responded groggily, making me smile broadly.

Turning, I reached into a chest to find another dress I could wear for practice. This one was a pale green one with off-white stitching. It looked nearly too beautiful to be worn during practice. I briefly debated wearing the lavender one again so that I wouldn't do this one damage, that way only one gorgeous dress had the opportunity for harm. I then surmised that the Narnians might be offended by my refusal of their generous hospitality anad resigned myself to wearing it.

As I slipped off the lavender dress I'd fallen asleep in, I hear a very startled gasp behind me.

Turning, I saw Lucy staring at me in horror, eyes filling with tears.

For a moment, I was confused, then I realized what she'd seen.

"Y-Your back... it's all cut up and bruised." she said compassionately, a tear spilling from one over-filled blue eye.

I bit my lower lip, feeling bad for making the young girl cry. She always had been a sweet-heart and I loved her so tenderly for it.

I wasn't sure how to respond, so I just grabbed my dress, turning toward her so she wouldn't be further upset by the state of my back and pulled it on. I knew that my back was the worst of my injuries, but wondered how bad my face must look.

I shoved the idea out of my mind. Nothing I could do about it anyway.

"Don't worry about it, Lucy." I told her as I retrieved my sword, bow, and quiver. "I'll be fine. I've had worse scrapes on my eyeball."

We both smiled at the obvious exaggeration. My mum used to tell me that all the time when I got hurt. I felt a pang of homesickness at the thought of my parents. I whispered a prayer that they would be alright when I got back one day.

Pushing the tent flap aside, I stepped out into the warm morning sun. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the sweet Narnian air. This land, even it's air, was so majestic. I couldn't imagine loving any place more.

Squinting my eyes, I surveyed the nearby area in search of food. I quickly spotted the same table we'd sat at yesterday morning. Peter had already started his meal. I heard a crash in the boys' tent and Edmund mumbling about ill-placed trunks, making me laugh.

Peter turned toward me and smiled as I sat.

"Did you get a good night's rest?" he asked as I shoveled a good bit of food on my plate. It was nothing compared to what they'd prepared for us. The Narnians were obviously eager to showcase their great gift of hospitality. I can't blame them. Who wouldn't want to show the future Kings and Queens as much honor as they possibly could?

"As good as I possibly could." I answered honestly. Lying in a hammock when your back has been cut into ribbons isn't exactly ideal. I couldn't sleep on my stomach and every nighttime movement made me cringe. I lost count of how many times I woke up from pain.

Peter nodded knowingly, smile flickering slightly.

Just then Edmund and Lucy shuffled out from their respective tents simultaneously, Susan following shortly after the youngest.

"I hope you're not eating all the food, Aar." Susan accused.

I rolled my eyes, too tired to come up with a smart reply. I looked at Ed and winced slightly, seeing his bruises and a cut or two on his face. I had no doubt that his ribcage was likely bruised as bad or worse than my back.

"I look that bad?" Edmund asked with a slight smirk.

The poor boy had a black eye, a split lip, bruises around his neck, and large gash above his right eyelid.

"Probably not much worse than I do." I replied. "Did the healer see that gash on your forehead?" I asked with concern.

"Yes, she said if it had been any deeper then I would've needed stitches." he grimaced at the thought.

"It's a wonder she didn't give them to you anyway." Susan supplied. "I think she should have."

"When did you become a doctor, Su? Don't go suggesting people poking me with sharp objects." Edmund defended.

"Says the boy who's learning to use a sword." she quipped.

"Don't even say that, Susan!" Lucy said. "That would be just horrid."

"Don't worry, Lu. I'll watch his back." Peter consoled her.

"More like stick it." Edmund snorted.

Peter threw a hard glare at him as Lucy's eyes grew as big as dishes.

"I have a suggestion." I cut in. "Let's all use our mouths for eating instead of bickering."

Everyone suddenly remembered that they were at a table filled with delectable Narnian dishes that couldn't be ignored.

_If this is what's served on the battle field, I can't wait to get to the castle..._ I thought briefly.

There were a few more moments of silence before I suddenly felt a gust of cold wind. I shuddered deeply, quickly wrapping my arms around myself to keep it out. Looking up, I saw Edmund do the same- the others were acting as if it they were perfectly content.

"Blasted cold." Edmund breathed.

"What are you talking about, Ed." Lucy remarked. "It's perfectly wonderful out here."

I felt the cold seep in through my skin and wrap itself around my heart. My teeth started chattering as my whole body began to shake. This wasn't natural cold, I knew that much.

"Aaryn, your lips are turning blue." Susan suddenly cried out with alarm. "Edmund, yours are too."

The two of us looked at each other, fear growing in our eyes.

"She's here." I whispered, my heart cringing at the thought.

Edmund's breaths were starting to come in short gasps as Peter jumped up from the table. Hurrying to his brother, he wrapped his arms around him.

"Lu, get blankets. Susan, warm Aaryn with your body heat."

My mind was getting foggy. Images of the Witch, Minotaurs, and Black Dwarves threatened to skew my vision. I watched as Edmund's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell against Peter.

"Lucy, hurry!" Peter yelled, his voice cracking with panic.

"Peter, what's happening?" Susan asked, evidently sobbing by the sound of it.

Darkness began seeping into my vision as I saw Lucy running back with blankets nearly drowing her.

"Help!" Peter yelled as loudly as he could. "Help!"

Then I couldn't fight it any longer. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I fell unconsciously against Susan, her arms still wrapped around me.

* * *

My mind felt dark, oppressive even. I was all alone. I didn't know where I was. The last thing I remembered was passing out.

Nothing. I could see nothing.

_She must have me._ I thought.

I felt myself panic at the thought. I started to run, I knew I couldn't see anything, but if I could get away it wouldn't matter how bad I got hurt by things I might hit.

After a few moments of running, though, I knew it was hopeless. Sobbing with tears streaking down my face, I sank to the ground and rested my head on my knees. My whole body racked with sobs. I couldn't do this.

I felt hopelessness sink it's teeth into my soul. She had me. She had me and she'd never let go. I was going to die. She would kill me and all would be lost.

"No!!!" I screamed into the thick blackness that swarmed me on all sides.

There had to be some way.

Then I felt the tiniest spark of hope. Aslan. Aslan was the only one who could defeat her.

The moment I thought it, I heard a dark laughter wash over me, mocking my very presence.

"Aslan?" the voice questioned, reaching into my very thoughts. "He can't save you. You're my property."

"Never." I whispered. Then I shifted to my knees and cried out at the top of my lungs,

"Aslan! Aslan! Please help me!"

Instantly, there was a burst of light that blinded my vision. It shot straight through my soul.

* * *

I woke with a start. I blinked my eyes rapidly to clear my vision, finding that I was looking into the face of Peter. I sensed I was off the ground, he was carrying me.

I began gasping, sweet oxygen filling my lungs, that pure Narnian air.

Suddenly, I sensed Aslan and jerked my head to the right, where he stood.

I heard a gasp from the right of Peter and figured that it was Edmund waking up.

Peter gently laid me in the grass, concern etched into his features.

"Aar, are you okay?" he whispered worriedly.

Slowly, my breathing evened out and I was able to sit up.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from Aslan, his eyes were shining and I felt my heart shout with joy inside of me. I stood and ran over to him, meeting him at the same time as Edmund. We each crashed into different sides of the Great Beast, our arms wrapped around his neck.

Immediately afterward, Edmund dropped to his knees and bowed his head before the Great Lion and I felt compelled to do the same, so I did.

The unspeakable joy that washed over me was so great that it threatened to knock me out again. This time in a good way. I held such great awe for this magnificent King and yet so much love that I could hardly do anything about it.

Aslan smiled at the two of us and breathed on us, his warming breath cleansing our hearts and warming them from the chill that had previously overtaken them.

"I make all things new." He said simply, before turning away. "You were right in your presumptions. She's here, but you are safe in my camp."

Moments later, he was out of sight. We knew where to go- the middle of camp. She would be there, but I was ready to trust in Aslan through it anyway.

Edmund stood and offered me his hand. He pulled me up and into his warm embrace. We each knew what the other had gone through, more or less. Yet Aslan was there for us through it.

Little did we know- the battle was yet to be won.


	13. Of Threats and Promises

_**Disclaimer: I only own Aaryn.**_

**Chapter 13- Of Threats and Promises**

Pulling at the sleeves of my gown as the chill set in, I glared in the White Witch's direction as her company approached. Standing with my 'family', I felt secure, mostly because Aslan was only a few steps away.

_Blasted dress. I had to choose the one with shorter sleeves!_ I thought agitatedly as I waited for her to arrive. _Why is she here anyway? What could she possibly want in the camp of her enemy?_

I felt my stomach turn as I realized the only thing it could be.

_Us._

I inched closer to Edmund, knowing he needed comfort as much as I did. I linked arms with him, both of us happy for the body heat.

Examining the faces of those near us, I could sense the tension building. Peter stood to my right, a little bit in front of me. At this angle, I could still see his face and it was tight, eyes narrowed and chin held high in defiance of the witch who had caused us so much pain.

Susan was standing more in front of us. I could tell that the two oldest Pevensies took these stances intentionally in protective nature. Her face was also quite pensive and worried, she glanced back with that mothering look in her eye, just checking on us. I gave her a slight nod that informed her that we were alright. She turned back, heart still dampened with worry.

Lucy stood at Susan's side, holding her hand. She seemed the least fearful of all, which was surprising to those who noted her size. However, she was also closest to Aslan and I believe that's what kept her hopeful. She was still worried, you could see it in her eyes. She always was the most faith-filled of any of us.

I felt Edmund shiver slightly on my left and glanced at him. He looked alot like his brother right now, only more fearful than defensive. I saw him look at me with worry in his eyes and understood that it wasn't only for himself. Knowing Edmund, he was worrying over me and anyone else he might suck into his misfortune by his presence here.

"It's going to be alright." I whispered before turning back.

They were lowering her chair now and Jadis stepped down, boldly approaching the Majestic Lion.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." she cooed darkly.

"His offense what not against you."

I felt Edmund's arm stiffen a bit. I shivered, half from the cold and half from fear- both were Jadis' fault anyway.

"Have you forgotten the law upon which Narnia was built?" she accused.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, witch." Aslan's voice rumbled angrily. "I was there when it was written."

The Witch looked glanced our way and I saw Peter's hand clutch his sword, his knuckles turning white as his protective fierceness took over.

"Then you'll remember that every traitor belongs to me." she announced. "His blood is my property."

"No." I breathed, feeling my heart wrench. Peter stepped fully in front of us and his sisters and unsheathed his sword, pointing it menacingly and the glowering witch.

"Try and take him then!" he snarled.

She was unaffected by his threat as she looked upon him condescendingly.

"Do you think mere force will deny me my right, little King?"

Peter looked slightly taken aback as he lowered his sword. He glanced back before returning to the scene that was unfolding, however I saw the look of helplessness that I knew had washed over him. He desperately wished to protect us.

"Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the Law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water!" she cried dramatically, facing the crowd of Narnians gathered. She turned forcefully toward us and pointed two long fingers at Edmund. "That boy will die on the Stone Table- as is tradition."

I tightened my arm around his and pushed him back slightly. Each of the Pevensies, Lucy included, also moved more protectively in front of their brother. It was a scene I would later look back on with much admiration of the valiance of each.

Jadis turned back to Aslan.

"You dare not refuse me."

I felt my heart thumping desperately in my chest. This evil woman wanted to claim the life of my best friend. I stared pleadingly at the Great Lion, who held the life of my dear friend within his mighty paws.

I knew the reason they hadn't brought me up. I was no traitor. I had gone with full loyalty to Narnia and had warned Edmund against going in the first place. Any attempt to harm me while I was still within the camp was wasted breath. However, I almost wished that I was a part of it, if only so that I could offer Edmund more comfort in knowing he wasn't alone.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was only a matter of seconds, Aslan spoke.

"Enough. I shall speak to you alone."

And the Witch followed Aslan into his tent.

Meanwhile, we waited.

Nearly collapsing into the grass, we all felt much better on our bums rather than our feet. Tension always makes your joints lock up and quickly makes for an uncomfortable time.

Edmund fidgeted as he plucked at clumps of grass. Lucy immediately rushed over to kiss his cheek.

"It'll be alright, Ed. You'll see. Aslan will take care of you."

I felt my own doubt seep in as I eyed the tent flap, willing it to open. Waiting for such dire news was pure agony. I felt like I could explode from my anticipation. But if it was going to be bad news, I'd rather not have the tent open at all. Perhaps Aslan would finish her off once and for all, and the war would be over with only the casualties already aquired, which were still quite numerous.

I knew that wouldn't happen, though. Aslan wouldn't do that. He would do things the right way, not the easy way. And I admired him for it.

I watched as Susan took Edmund's hand in her own and stroked it gently as she surveyed the creatures assembled. Likely, she was looking through them rather than at them. I could tell by the look in her eye that her mind was elsewhere.

I shivered again and briefly wondered if it would always be this way, feeling the Witch when she was near. That could be both good and bad.

I hoped that I wouldn't have to find out.

Finally, the two emerged from the large tent. We all scrambled to our feet, eyes darting around as we tried to assess what had become of the decision to be made.

The Witch's face looked triumphant and I felt bile begin to rise in my throat. She began walking toward us and we all felt frozen, waiting to see what she would do. Before she reached us, however, she turned and headed back to the seat she'd been brought in.

All eyes looked hopefully to Aslan and he spoke in reassurance.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

A very loud cheer went up all around and bright smiles lit up the faces of the Kings and Queens to be. I felt my own spirits soar to the heavens as the prospect of Edmund dying lifted itself from my heart.

"How do I know that your promise will be kept?" she questions, still standing before her chair.

Aslan let out a mighty, heart-stopping roar that caused the witch to fall back on her rump. Serves her right for questioning him.

The moment the Witch exited the scene, we were flooded with all manner of creature who wanted to offer their congratulations to the humans. I turned to look at Aslan and saw an almost sad look upon his face.

He turned and looked first at Lucy, who had also caught his countenance, and then myself, offering a bittersweet smile. Turning, he entered his tent once more.

Lucy spun around and the two of us looked questioningly into the other's eyes.

Whatever he had offered in exchange for Edmund's life was apparently great. And whatever it was, I determined then to be eternally grateful for the sacrifice.


	14. Of Questions and Tales

_**Author's Note: Been shirking my schoolwork today because this chapter's been running through my mind. Luckily, I got my geography done, so I'll reward myself by typing up this chapter. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Aaryn, King Cedrin, Queen Topaz, and Maggie are all mine. The others, including Lucy, Edmund, Jadis, Digory, King Frank, Queen Helen, etc. are not.**_

**Chapter 14- Of Questions and Tales**

When the others had gone off to begin the day's training, I determined to find Aslan. Oreius had insisted that Edmund and I rest until lunch was served since the morning had been unusually rough on us.

_Maybe the slave-driver isn't as bad as I thought._ I mused playfully.

Edmund had retired immediately and even as I passed by his tent, I could hear him snoring contentedly.

I had attempted to do the same, but my mind had repeatedly gone over the morning's events to the point where I couldn't stand it any longer. So after I had gotten the wounds on my back redressed, I set out to find Aslan.

Passing a group of red dwarves busily crafting strong armor for the Narnian warriors, I finally spotted Aslan on the lip of a large hill. From what I could see at this angle, his eyes seemed to hold that same lonely sadness I'd spied in them before.

Making the quick ascent, I sidled up beside him to see what it was he was gazing upon. My breath caught in my throat at the spectacular sight before me.

A long green stretch of land, defined by emerald hills and grassy knolls reached nearly to the horizon on the left. A few rocky faces drew one's eye beside a great river that lead to the glittering ocean view. A snaking strip of sand separated the green from the blue waters on my right. Then a sparkling point in the distance, near the shoreline directly in front of me caught my eye. From my vantage point the sun caused it to shine with a radiance so great that I almost couldn't make out what it was. However, it slowly cleared as my eyes adjusted to it, and I saw that it was a brilliantly white castle, though I could make out no further distinctive marks.

"Oh, Aslan, it's all so beautiful." I whispered, almost reverently.

The Great Lion beside me nodded gently, his stoic face taking on a slight smile as he surveyed the land he'd created.

"I'm glad you like it, dear one. For I have given it to you. The five of you shall rule in the castle Cair Paravel." he told me gently.

Slightly taken aback, I wondered if Aslan had made a slip-up.

"But the Beavers said only the Pevensies would reign, not me. I'm just here to help." I told him.

I had been glad of it. Running a country would be a lot of work, and I would rather help than have the job laid upon my shoulders.

"Aaryn, you already know your place is beside the Kings and Queens, and the Beavers were correct when they said the Pevensies would be the Kings and Queens. But you also have a role in Narnia's rule as her princess. And though that title is of a lesser rank, we both know that the four would never allow you to be held with lower esteem than themselves."

I smiled as I was reminded of the loyalty of my friends, knowing he was right. But _princess_? How would I ever live up to being the princess of such a magnificent land. I could see the Pevensies living up to it, and surpassing it. But me? What could I do?

"I sense that you have a question for me, Daughter of Eve. Such is the reason for your seeking me." Aslan spoke after a few moments of silence.

My mind went blank for a moment, having been put on the spot, before I remembered what was weighing on my heart.

"Aslan, why is it that you appear to be so sad? What is it that you gave in exchange for Edmund's life?" I asked.

His face grew somber at the mentioning and I almost wished I hadn't asked.

"You will learn of it when the hour for such things to be disclosed has come. As for Edmund, you have shown that your loyalty to him is great, and outweighs your loyalty even to the other three. This is good, for he will need you before this battle is finished." he told me, placing a paw on my shoulder. "Serve your king well, Princess. He will need your heart at his side, just as you will need his."

Realizing that the conversation was done as Aslan turned back to the view, I slowly descended the hill pondering the meaning of all these things in my heart. Suddenly the weariness of the morning overwhelmed me and I let it overtake me as I fell upon my hammock and drifted into a much needed sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes lazily as a beam of light fell upon my face. Lucy stood in the entryway with her ever-present grin upon her face. I'd never noticed that she and Peter had the same smile. I chuckled at the realization.

"How was your morning rest?" Lucy asked as I sat up precariously and set my feet on the ground.

"Quite successful." I answered, smiling back at her. "And your training?"

"The same." she responded sweetly.

Standing, I followed her outside and toward our meal, knowing by the growling of my stomach that mealtime had arrived.

Stretching as I walked, I listened as Lucy explained everything she'd learned from the dryads that morning and how happy she was that Edmund was alright.

"I just don't understand why Aslan looked so sad for saving him. Do you think he is upset with Edmund?" she asked, the idea suddenly occurring to her.

"No, Lu. He wouldn't be upset with Ed. He's already forgiven his faults. I'll wager whatever it is that he gave in exchange for Edmund's life is great indeed." I responded.

"Oh." Lucy said, almost to herself. I could tell she wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried at this bit of news.

"Take heart, Lucy. Aslan knows what He's doing." I consoled, putting a comforting arm around her small shoulders.

"You're right, Aar, but still- I can't help but feel like there's something amiss. I've determined, though, to be happy in spite of it. I don't think Aslan would want me to be upset." Lucy beamed up at me, proud of her own decision.

Just then, Edmund came around the corner with a bit more of a spring in his step after his few hours of sleep.

"What are you two ladies of Narnia up to?" he asked playfully.

"Off to fill our stomachs, which I'll wager is your intent as well." I answered.

* * *

That night, after another meal and a long afternoon of practice, most of the Narnians gathered in the center of the camp to hear a tale of Narnia. Room at the very center was reserved for us and we, the five humans, came forward and seated ourselves.

An old she-badger, who introduced herself as Maggie came forward and told a tale of the fall of Narnia:

"It was many a year ago when the trees were green and the rivers ran true. The air was warm as Spring was brought forth and the coldness of winter was only a season, not a lasting curse. It was much like the Narnia you see growing around you. It was the way Aslan had intended his land to be.

"Though he hadn't been seen for years, the land prospered under those who descended from our great King Frank and Queen Helen, the first King and Queen of our dear country.

"Our story takes place a little over a hundred years ago, under the rule of King Cedrin and Queen Topaz. King Cedrin was from the line of our first King and Queen and Queen Topaz, the daughter of a prominent river god. She was a beautiful nymph and the two had fallen in love at first sight.

"At this time, Archenland was ruled by the King's nephew, and both lands were prospering from the time of peace that came after their alliance against the threat of Calormen from across the Great Desert.

"Suddenly, word was sent to the Narnian King and Queen that the royal family of Archenland had been murdered by a new threat, the White Witch- Jadis. Yes, the witch who had been brought to Narnia at it's beginning by the young boy, Digory, had finally emerged. She had finally gathered enough forces to herself to rise up against the Narnian and Archenlandian empires.

"(However, a servant managed to save the Archenlandian prince, his King and Queen's son, and made an escape into the woods. The Prince's grandson is said to be a man named Lune, the man who is gathering his forces to drive out the Witch's followers in his own lands as we speak. But that, my dear Narnians, is another story for another time.)

"When King Cedrin and Queen Topaz received word of this tragedy. They and their empire mourned for three days, donning black and somber expressions as they set about fortifying their own lands and prepared for the coming invasion that darkened the door of their lands.

"After a series of battles, the Narnians were beginning to lose hope. They had been sorely defeated for the three years they had fought against their own encroaching doom. Though it should have been summertime, a chill set in to the heart of the land and all the trees grew bare and the dryads mourned as many were lost in the unexpected frost. They and the fauns no longer danced and the nymphs hid themselves within the icy waters, for they would freeze if they left their home.

"The Queen herself was lost in such a way. Refusing to retreat, she stayed by her husband until the end and died by his side. Lost in a hopeless rage and despairing over the death of Queen Topaz, King Cedrin called the Narnians that remained loyal to him to join him in one last battle.

"It was in the battle of Beruna that the final act was set. Those who were loyal to Aslan gathered, but not as many as King Cedrin had hoped, for Jadis had lured many into her trappings through enchantments and deceitful promises.

"It was a massacre. The Narnians were sorely defeated and scattered throughout the land and King Cedrin was lost at the hand of the White Witch. She stabbed him through the heart, but with his dying breath it is said that he told her,

" 'It's no use, Jadis. My heart has already left me, you have already destroyed her. But now I go to see her, for Aslan will greet me in His country, where we will be together once more." And he died with a smile on his lips.

"And that is the story of the fall of Narnia. For after that, Jadis took Narnia and turned it into a place of death. There was no one left to gather the faithful together until now. But now, Aslan has returned and the Sons and Daughters of Eve have brought hope to our land.

"This is our history, for it is the badger's duty to remember it."

And Maggie ended her tale with a flourish, and the Narnians stood talking excitedly amongst themselves.

As we returned to our tents, I felt my mind rummaging over all that I had learned. What a sad and tragic tale! It had almost made me cry, and if I wasn't mistaken, I had heard a few sniffles from the Queens, as well.

"Can you believe all that actually happened?" Lucy said as we lay down for the night. "I don't think I'll mind learning the history of this land. It doesn't seem like it will be so droll as England's."

"I'm sure it will have it's ups and downs, Lu." Susan remarked, though she seemed to have a sparkle in her eye that suggested that she was just as excited to learn it.

"I feel as if I've learned so much already." I told them. They nodded in response.

Susan took the burning torch she'd brought from the central fire and dipped it in the water bucket near the entrance of our tent as Lucy and I settled into bed. It wasn't long before we'd each drifted off to sleep.


	15. Of Forgiveness and Brilliance

_**Author's Note: So my family just moved to France for the next three months (Dad switched jobs), and we got to ride the Metro the other day (aka. the subway). Of course this elicited numerous Narnia quotations from me and my brother trying to convince us that he'd just been to Narnia.**_

_**It was quite exciting. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Aaryn is of my own design and from my own imagination. However, I can't claim the others. *tear* They're already made up.**_

**Chapter 15- Of Forgiveness and Brilliance**

_"All that matters is_

_All that matters is _

_I know __Your love has set me free_

_That's all that matters to me."_

_-All that Matters by Addison Road_

I slept fitfully that night. I tossed and cringed, then turned and cringed. The sores on my back were healing nicely, but that didn't keep them from causing me pain as I lay in my hammock. Sleeping in a hanging piece of cloth was getting old really quick.

I drifted off to sleep a few minutes later, only to be woken up by a nightmare that I didn't understand.

It had come in flashes, pictures almost. Susan and Lucy crying, Aslan tied down, a knife, and jet black eyes filled with cold cruelty staring at me.

Bolting upright, I cringed again as my back protested the quick movement.

"Stupid whips." I mumbled, annoyed.

I peered through the darkness into the hammocks next to me, but couldn't see anything in the fierce darkness. I found that odd, since it had been a full moon earlier.

"Susan." I whispered into the night. "Su, are you over there?"

I had a bad habit of waking other people up when I had nightmares, especially if said person was in it. I always felt the need to check- make sure they were alright.

"Oi, Su." I grumbled grabbing my small pillow and throwing it where she ought to be laying, hoping she'd catch it so I wouldn't have to move.

I watched as the pillow hit the piece of fabric and it swung effortlessly. No one was in the hammock.

Eyes wide, I jumped out of mine, getting my leg caught in it and falling on my face. I picked myself up and felt the inside of her bed. It was, in fact, empty.

Heart beginning to race, I ran to Lucy's. Hers was the same- empty.

I looked around and realized that the shadowy forms of Susan's bow and arrow, along with Lucy's cordial and dagger, were gone. Their cloaks were too.

Grabbing my own cloak and weapons, I dashed outside the tent and looked about wildly.

"Blasted darkness!" I growled, worry growing in the pit of my stomach. If it had just been a bathroom break, they wouldn't have brought their weapons, at least not all of them.

Even still, I dashed out into the nearby wood, desperately hoping I was wrong.

"Susan? Lucy?" I called quietly. I didn't want to wake the Narnians if their Queens were just relieving themselves. Goodness, that would be awkward. I got louder after a few moments, yet still no reply came.

_What are you doing, Aaryn?_ I began to chastise myself._ You're going to get lost if you go any deeper. They're not here. Go get help!_

I ran back to the camp and barged into the boys' tent.

"Boys!" I practically yelled. Then I proceeded to trip over what I guessed was an ill-placed trunk, and tumble into the closest hammock.

A body flew out of it with a yell and rolled onto my back, knocking the wind out of me. I heard a sword unsheath, and looked up to find it pointed at me.

"Cut it out, Pete. It's me!" I breathed, clenching my jaw with a mix of annoyance and pain.

"Oi, Aar. Do you have to go scaring the living daylights out of me in the middle of the night like that?" Edmund asked, now picking himself off of the backs of my legs, where he had landed.

"Susan and Lucy are missing." I told them quickly, as I took Peter's outstretched hand in his offer to help me up.

"What?!" both boys yelled in unison. I was glad I had already found my footing or Peter probably would've dropped me back on my seat.

Before I could explain, I felt something touch my face and a slight breeze enter the tent. The boys unsheathed their swords as one and I grabbed the hilt of my own.

"Fear not, sons of Adam and daughter of Eve, I come with grave news from your sisters." a voice said in the darkness.

I watched Edmund's form move toward something as Peter grabbed my left arm, pulling me behind him.

"Are you friend or foe?" he asked.

"I am friend, Your Highness. A dryad from the nearby wood." the obviously feminine voice spoke.

I felt something touch my side as I watched Peter lower his sword. I jumped back, only to realize that Edmund was handing me something.

"Could you light the torch for us, Aar?" he asked.

I did as I was bid and we could see in no time. The light seemed to spred throughout the tent, dispelling the darkness that made friend as indistinguishable as foe.

Realizing the dryad spoke the truth about her identity, the boys sheathed their swords and Peter stepped aside so I was no longer behind, but in between them.

"Where are they?"

"What news?" Edmund and I said both at the same time.

The woman smiled fondly at our interrupting of one another, but it quickly changed to a frown. A small tear that resembled a liquid pollen, or maybe sap, slid down her petalled cheek.

"It seems that the Great Lion-" she struggled to finish the words. "The Great Lion has been killed. Murdered by the White Witch."

The tent grew still as I, and no doubt both Pete and Ed, tried to make sense of the words. She'd said it plainly enough, but it might as well have been in code.

"What?" Peter breathed, looking as if he'd been punched in the gut.

"Jadis murdered him upon the Stone Table this very night." she answered, choking back her own sorrow. "He went willingly."

Suddenly it made sense. The Stone Table. Edmund's betrayal. The great sacrifice. My dream.

I spun around to Edmund just as he staggered backward as if someone had just run a sword through his middle.

"Oh Ed." I said, feeling the tears spilling out of my eyes already as I reached out for him.

Edmund's face drained of color before he dashed from the tent. I heard him throwing up his last meal and cringed.

"Pardon me, Your Majesties." the dryad said, realizing the three needed privacy. She left without another word.

Peter made a mad dash for his little brother, concern for him outweighing any need to tell others of the news.

I held back the sobs, unable to do the same for the tears that streamed from my eyes, as I found a pitcher of water and a washcloth on a nightstand. I poured the water into a wooden bowl and brought the washcloth with me to find Edmund and Peter.

Peter was leading his brother to a nearby boulder that would suit them as a seat, carefully making sure his younger brother didn't fall. Edmund was shaking, his breath coming in short gasps as tears began to blind him.

Hurrying over, I dipped the washcloth in my right hand into the bowl held by my left arm. I squeezed out the excess cool water and applied it to his searing forehead. He waved my hand away.

"I don't deserve it."

"Edmund, let Aaryn wipe your face." Peter told him softly, brows furrowed as he watched the upset younger boy.

"No, I don't deserve it." he said adamantly, moving his head away from the cloth.

"Edmund?" I said, frustrated and concerned at the same time. I attempted to reapply it.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed hitting at me with frustration. He knocked the bowl out of my hand and it spilled all down my dress. The bowl rolled away until it came to a stand still, upside down. He jumped up, eyes flaring as he yelled at us. "Just leave me alone!"

"Oh, bother! Now look at what you've done." I mumbled, annoyed at the state of my dress.

"Oh yes, let's look at what I've done now, shall we?" Edmund spat.

"Ed, you know that's not what she meant." Peter reprimanded him.

"Edmund Matthew Pevensie! How dare you turn this on me?" I asked, appalled that he would even act like that's what I was trying to say. I took a step back and searched his storm-swept eyes. "You've been forgiven, Edmund. He forgave you. Now you have to forgive yourself." My eyes continued to overflow with tears, not just for Aslan anymore but for Edmund as well, this poor tortured soul I called my best friend.

"How can I?" he whispered brokenly, sitting back down on the rock with a dull thud.

I could tell Peter was struggling to find words, wanting to answer his brother with kind words of assurance. He looked like he wanted to reach out to him, do something, but he couldn't figure out what. He still didn't know how to relate to Edmund yet, I realized. He fidgeted awkwardly.

I sat on the other side of Edmund and took his hand, patting it to soothe him.

"Forgiving yourself doesn't mean that you're okay with what you did. It's remembering that Aslan changed you and you're whole again. He set you free and she can't claim you any longer."

"But I killed him. I killed him." he whimpered.

"Jadis killed him." Peter said with resolve, and a fire flashing in his eyes. "Jadis killed him and she'll pay dearly for it. She'll pay dearly for all she's done." He looked down, eyes lingering on both of us before he ruffled his younger brother's hair playfully. He stood. "I've got to go tell the others."

Edmund only nodded as we watched him walk away, but I could tell he was beginning to feel better.

"Sorry about your dress." he mumbled.

"It'll be fine, Ed. I just need to go change now." I smiled at him. I began to stand. "I'll give you some time alone now. Just don't wander too far."

"Now you sound like Peter." he gave a wet smile.

I rolled my eyes and walked away with a smile, but the overshadowing sorrow swept it away as soon as I was out of his line of sight.

How could I continue to smile when Aslan was dead?

When I made it into my tent, I sit on the floor and cry.

_Aslan's dead? This can't be happening._ I said, shaking my head as sobs wracked my body. He was our hope. H_e was supposed to save us. He was supposed to be the King of kings._

Drawing my knees up to my chin, I lay my head on my knees and continued to cry, using my skirts as a hankie, until I felt I could cry no more.

* * *

When I'd finally calmed myself, I realized that I should find the boys and figure out what's we were going to do now that Aslan was gone. I couldn't waste time. Whether I was sad or not, the Narnians needed me to be strong- for them.

Changing out of my soiled dress, I slipped on a deep purple one with long fitted sleeves. Washing my face and tying back two strands of my blonde curls in order to keep them out of my eyes, I realized that today would likely be the day of battle. The thought made me shiver.

Stepping out from under my tent flap, I realized the sun was getting ready to make it's appearance. The first sighting would probably be in the next thirty minutes or an hour. Even so, the camp was unusually busy this morning- most eyes being filled with tears from the news.

I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes were still red and puffy, as well.

I came upon Peter and Edmund standing next to Oreius. Peter looked insanely stressed as he leaned on the table with his hands balled up in fists.

"Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you." Edmund was saying.

I took my place at the opposite side of the table and continued to listen, not sure if either even knew I was there. I saw Oreius bow his head slightly at my coming and I responded with a nod in turn, along with a not-too-convincing smile.

"But I can't." he answered.

"Aslan believed you could." Edmund responded, looking into his brother's eyes. "And so do I."

"As do I." I chimed in.

Peter stood, feeling more confident, one could tell by the look in his eyes. I figured he was still afraid. Who wouldn't be? I wasn't in charge, and I was terrified. I could only imagine how he felt. But he was willing to press through the fear, and that's what mattered.

"The Witch's army is nearing, Sire. What are your orders?" Oreius asked.

So I was right. Today is the day of battle.

I felt my stomach churn. Today was only my third day of training and already I was going to fight in a battle. How was I supposed to manage that?

I bit my lower lip and tried to listen to what Peter was saying.

"We have the advantage if we back up to the rocks. Perhaps half part of our army- the archers and such, at the top of the ridge, and the rest at the bottom. We meet them at the middle of the field, but if we retreat back, the archers can get in some good shots and the battle ground would be to our advantage. Calling a retreat would make them think that we hadn't planned it." he looked up at Oreius for approval, but the centaur only nodded, telling him to proceed.

"But what if they can't hear you above the din of battle? Surely it's a loud affair." I brought up.

Peter furrowed his brow, but had no answer.

"If I may, Your Highness..." Oreius began.

This went on for another hour or so, until the sun began to show it's face, peeking its bright head just over the horizon.

"That settles it, I suppose. We're ready then?" Peter asked, looking at each of us.

The whole thing still seemed surreal to me and I could hardly imagine myself doing anything useful on a battlefield- much less doing any damage to the enemy.

After that first question I'd asked, I had been practically silent, only responding when I was asked what I thought. Really, I wondered why he bothered looking at me. I felt pretty useless. I could see myself getting killed in this battle alot more easily than killing someone else.

"Your Majesty, you look like you've been pondering something." Oreius suggested, looking at Edmund.

"Yes, well, I'm not sure if it's a great idea..." he mumbled.

"Come on, Ed. What is it?" Peter encouraged.

"Well, I was just thinking- back home the Nazis used the airplanes to drop bombs over London." We all nodded, remembering the terror of waking up countless times to the sirens that warned citizens of an attack. "What if we did the same? Only, we use gryphons carrying boulders? They can drop them as their army charges, pretty much our first wave. Then when we retreat, it won't be such a great distance because they'll be closer to us already."

"That's brilliant, Ed!" Peter praised him, clapping him on the back. Edmund's face lit up in a bright smile. I hadn't seen him smile that big since... well, it had been a long time. "How many gryphons do we have?"

"One hundred fifty, Sire; if my memory serves me." Oreius answered, a slight smile gracing his features.

"Perfect."

There was an awkward silence then. No one quite knew what to do or what were we supposed to do next. I guess Oreius realized why we were all looking at him expectantly, because he finally spoke up.

"I'll inform the troops. The three of you should probably get ready. I'll send some one to help each of you prepare."

With a nod from each of us, he left and we headed back to our tents silently, each trying to prepare themself mentally for the battle ahead.


	16. Of Protection and Trust

_**Author's Note: Well, I was pondering over what ought to happen in this chapter when I finally realized that there was no use putting it off and that it'd just have to come to me while I wrote. So, here we go!**_

_**Disclaimer: Aaryn, my blonde-haired burst of imagination, is a spin-off from my very own brain. The rest, I'm reluctant to claim, not because of any misbehavior on their parts (excluding Jadis and her army, of course), but because someone else already has... a certain C.S. Lewis.**_

**Chapter 16- Of Protection and Trust**

_"Armies are marching on the fields_

_We pray they all survive_

_Peace on earth to all men_

_The stars they shine from heaven_

_It's what you want_

_It's what you want_

_It's what we're livin' for."_

_-Top of the World by Manafest_

I stood atop the edge of the cliff, Edmund by my side as we stared out upon the currently empty battlefield. A long plane of grass that would soon be called a deathbed for many Narnians and Fell Beasts alike. I shuddered at the thought.

Now I'm one of those people who, when nervous, begins to shake. It can happen at any point, when I'm even the slightest bit nervous. It usually comes when I'm being put on the spot- I hate being in the spotlight, which is another reason I think the role of Princess was going to be a challenging one. But on other times, it just comes when I'm nervous about something- anything. I don't have to be insanely nervous, just a bit, so it's really no indication of how anxious I am.

Though today, I'd say I'm pretty terrified.

So there I am, shaking like a leaf blown in the wind while I wait for the inevitable battle to begin. I let out an annoyed sigh that sounds more shaky than I meant for it to be. Edmund smiles knowingly from underneath his helmet.

"Nervous?"

I debate on whether I should answer him truthfully or lie. Something tells me Aslan wouldn't have wanted me to lie, but I so desperately want to.

"Aar, are you alright?" he asks now, a mask of concern etched across his features.

I bite my lower lip and keep my eyes facing forward, refusing to respond.

Before he can say anything else, I feel a chilling wind blast me. I stumble backward, as does Edmund, at the sheer force of it. After a few seconds it subsides, leaving a the air cold around us.

At that point, I was glad for the extra warmth of my thicker petticoat, along with that of my armor. Over my dress, I was wearing a chainmail shirt that reached my hips with a Narnian tunic over it. I wear a helmet that covers most of my head and the back of my neck. And the knee-high brown leather boots I wear underneath my dark purple dress will be at least a bit harder to slice than my just skin and cloth.

Several nearby Narnians, who of course didn't even feel the blast, saw the two of us stumble backward and the closest few tried to help us right ourselves. We looked at each other when we were back on our feet and both called out at the same time.

"The army approaches!"

Peter looked back at us from the front lines. He sat upon a beautiful white unicorn, fully clothed in more armor than even Ed and I were. That was because he would be charging her army. I saw Edmund nod to confirm our report and Peter said a few words to a gryphon that sat beside him. It pushed off of the spot where it sat, soaring high in the air in full glory.

I felt my heart rate quicken as I realized the full meaning of our warning. I swallowed, but my mouth felt dry. Everyone I loved was about to be in danger and I was terrified.

I looked down as Edmund held my hand in his. I relaxed as I let the warmth from his touch reassure me. It had surprised me at first, but the small token of affection from Ed had served its purpose in calming me a bit more and I was thankful for it.

"Not quite how I imagined my fairy tale to play out." He said quietly, releasing a somewhat bitter chuckle. I threw him a questioning glance, raising an eyebrow along with it. "Oh come off it, Aar. Like you never pretended you were a princess or the damsel in distress. In fact, I remember having a part in your playing those games." he added with a smirk.

I wondered where he was going with this, but smiled softly in response and turned back to the battlefield. It was green now, but would soon be painted red.

"And now I'm going to be a princess." My cheeks puffed out as I heaved a heavy sigh, I could feel the weight of what was about to happen resting on me. It drowned out my nerves and I was glad that it took the shaking with it. "I never expected it to be this...well...terrifying."

Edmund turned and looked me in the eyes, seriously.

"I _will_ protect you." he said simply and gave my hand another squeeze.

I felt my heart skip a beat and smiled back at him.

"I trust you."

Our attention shifted as we watched the gryphon come back, he circled behind Peter, flapping his wings just in front of us. He bowed his head slightly at us before he went down next to Peter.

It seemed there was a quick conversation below before the sound of horns greeted us. There seemed to be a stirring among the animals and we heard faint growls from those Narnians around us, along with louder roars from below. Edmund and I looked at each other, his breathing quickening slightly as he gripped his unsheathed sword a bit tighter. Mine was still sheathed and my bow rested with my arrows within my quiver.

Mr. Beaver looked up from where he stood beside Ed, proudly in full beaver armor of his own. He gave a small, reassuring smile before turning back as we all waited for the first sighting of a Fell Creature. We didn't have to wait long.

A black form stood on a large, smooth boulder in the distance and raised up a large battle axe, letting out a roar that took a second to reach us. It was General Otmin and as he thrust his right arm forward, the army approached forming battle lines and let out a yell.

The sound of thousands voices threatened to cause Narnian courage to waiver, but did not succeed.

_Remember who you're doing this for, Aaryn._ I reminded myself._ Aslan._

The simple revelation helped me clear my head and watch the scene unfold.

It was then that two polar bears, drawing a chariot drew up, causing the rider to take their position beside the General.

"Jadis." Edmund spat, contempt burning in his eyes.

I squinted to see what it was that fell around her shoulders like a shawl. I felt rage boil and bile rise up in my throat as I realized what it was- Aslan's mane.

I ground my teeth together, fuming internally as I remembered what she'd done. This was the woman who'd killed Aslan, who'd tried to kill Edmund, who'd hurt me, and who now threatened the very lives of countless Narnians, and the lives of those I loved.

There was a long silence, the breath before the plunge, as the armies stood and awaited orders.

I watched as Peter turned uneasily and looked in our direction, looking at Edmund. Edmund bowed his head slightly, reassuring his brother. There was a silent conversation going on there, I realized. Edmund was spurring his older brother on, showing him that he held his devotion and trusted his guidance.

I could help but feel my heart swell with joy at that moment.

Peter turned back and unsheathed his sword, pointing it to the sky. Trumpets sounded from our side as cries of battle rang out and others threw up their swords in defiance of the White Witch's rule.

I released Edmund's hand in order to unsheath my sword and yelled, just as Edmund and the other Narnians around me did the same.

Moments later, the opposing army charged. The came flooding over the hills- giants, dwarves, harpies, minotaurs, and white tigers. They all began to run.

Peter held his blade in the air as the Narnian army shifted uncomfortably. The enemy was coming and they awaited orders.

When a good portion of the opposing army was in view, Peter pulled his sword back and thrust it forward again. Edmund lifted his over his head and slowly made an arc with his blade until it faced the approaching beasts. I smiled as Mr. Beaver let out a yell of excitement.

Overhead, the one hundred fifty or so gryphons that Oreius had mentioned flew low. Each carried as big a boulder as they were sure they could handle. Fleetfeather, their leader and the gryphon who stood beside Peter even now, pushed himself upward again, grabbing a large boulder before him. He led his 'bombing squad' into the fray and began dropping them one by one.

The unlucky ones below didn't expect this and didn't even see the flying creatures until they were under fire.

I watched as some were crushed beneath the impact and others scattered away from the fallen. That was when their army began to retaliate. The dwarves began shooting well-aimed arrows at the lower ones and I prayed fervently that those arrows would miss their mark and come barrelling back at their own side.

The harpies took flight soon afterward. There weren't vast amounts of the vampire-like creatures, but enough to begin causing damage. I felt my heart lurch into my throat as I watched them crash into some of our gryphons and take a few down. Arrows pierced gryphon flesh and sent them to the ground, screeches of pain filling the air.

When they'd delivered their 'packages', Fleetfeather gave out a shrill cry and they turned back. At this point Jadis' frontlines were nearly three-fourths of the way across the expansive field.

It was then that Peter lifted his sword once again.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" he cried as he and Oreius charged, the rest followed.

There were a few tense moments as all atop the hill held their breaths. Silence. Below us faun, centaur, cheetah, and rhino alike rushed behind the headship of Peter, along with many other creatures it would take me a great deal of time to name.

The cats of each army sprinted ahead of the rest and were the first to collide as the terrifying sound of metal hitting metal rang in my ears. I kept my eyes on Peter and I knew Edmund was doing the same- watching, waiting. We willed him to fight, to stay alive, to dodge the death that surrounded him.

Edmund's feet shifted beside me. He itched to go, to be beside his brother, but there was nothing he could do. Not yet.

It was then that Jadis and her chariot began to approach. She drove it onward, bears roaring as she led the second half into war.

_The coward!_ I seethed._ She doesn't go to the frontlines, fighting for her country. She fights for herself. For if her frontlines are slaughtered, she is spared._

Edmund took this as his cue, motioning to a centaur woman and calling out. "Fire!"

I watched as she loosed a flaming arrow that seconds later looked as if it exploded. Out of the smoke, a red and black bird- a phoenix- burst forth with a shrill cry.

When it touched it's wing to the ground, the ground caught fire and the bird became flame. It created a wall of fire that blocked the second half of the Witch's army.

A cry went up from the Narnian warriors as the continued to slaughter those who'd been cut off in their territory.

Jadis approached the fire wall and never slowed. Her polar bears roared and a burst of blue put out the fire and her army continued to march. A nearby centaur reared.

We watched as Peter's unicorn turned and Peter began to yell.

I knew what he was saying and it was confirmed as the Narnians began to retreat, drawing the Fell Creatures to the rocks.

"That's the signal! Come on!" Mr. Beaver cried, motioning for us to stir into action.

And then there was no more time for doubt. Now wasn't the time to worry.

I hoped that everyone I loved would survive this and come out okay, but I had to commit that to fate now.

Because now was the time for action.


	17. Of Battles and Bloodshed

_**Author's Note: Well, the end is in sight! Only one (MAYBE 2) chapter(s) left! Yay! I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this story and can't wait to get started on the sequel, which will take place a few years later in the Golden Age as well, so not PC yet! :D I think I've decided on the title, which I will reveal at the end of the final chapter! **_

_**Let me know what you think of the battle scene! **_

_**Disclaimer: Aaryn and Forian are of my own inventive mind. The rest are not.**_

**Chapter 17- Of Battles and Bloodshed**

_"We reason  
We're breathing  
Protecting  
You're living and dying, surviving, we're trying  
To breathe in safety  
Come home safely_

_Mercy screams its violent love  
Justice..  
And mercy  
Justice..  
And mercy  
The death of us created for  
Justice..  
And mercy  
Justice..  
And mercy  
This is where they kiss_

_Life, here sacrificed  
Someone who payed the price  
Blood in our hearts  
Blood on our hands  
We cry out, we're fighting, it's warfare, we're dying  
Believing we're winning, it's ending, we're singing  
It's already done  
We've overcome"_

_-Justice and Mercy by Flyleaf_

"Arrows to strings!" Edmund called out in a loud voice.

I took a red-feathered arrow out of my quiver and notched it onto my bow, pulling the string taught as I titlted it upward.

"Fire!" he called.

The massive bulk of arrows rained down steadily on their victims. I watched my own with a steady eye as it pierced the neck of a charging hag. I felt bile rise in my throat and struggled to swallow it down. This was my first kill.

"For Aslan." I whispered under my breath, steeling myself again.

"Arrows to strings!" Edmund called again.

I did as I was told and it wasn't long before he called "Fire!" again and another hail of arrows sunk into Fell Beast skin.

"Fire at will!" he called finally and I began swinging my arm back and forth between quiver and bow almost mechanically. I aimed carefully at each beast now, they were gaining on the Narnians and it wouldn't be long before our usefulness wore out.

Hearing a gasp beside me, I looked at Edmund before following the spot where his eyes were locked. I lowered my bow just in time to see Peter in midair and then tumbling through the grass. His unicorn had been hit by an enemy arrow.

Peter, being one of the last to retreat, was sitting up as the White Witch's next wave came at him. Jadis could be seen not far behind them.

"Oreius!" I cried, wondering if the centaur general could hear me.

Luckily, he did. That or he was already lookinig at us, because he followed the direction we were looking and saw his king upon the ground.

I watched as he and a rhino thundered past him and threw themselves toward the enemy.

"Get up Peter. Get up you bloody idiot!" Edmund was mumbling wildly under his breath.

And it seemed he obeyed, for he stood, screaming at the two as they made their suicidal dash into the enemy's ranks.

The rhino was taken down rather quickly, but Oreius put up a far more successful effort, even taking the General Otmin down before confronting the Witch herself. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the unfolding scene as he nearly whacked her head off.

Oh how I wish that was what I had seen happen, rather than what actually did happen next.

After a brief clashing of heavy centaur sword and wand, she turned my dear 'slave-driver' into stone. I felt my blood boil in outrage.

"Let's move!" Edmund called.

* * *

It wasn't long before I found myself on the battlefield, the rank stench of sweating bodies and blood filling my nostrils and threatening to bring back my breakfast. My sword sliced into the side of a wolf as it lunged at a nearby faun. The faun, in turn, nodded gratefully at me before beginning to fight a nearby minotaur.

I turned away and saw a polar bear, one of the ones that had previously pulled the White Witch's chariot, I would assume, running toward me at full speed. It's great head swung from side to side as it's paws dug into the soft ear. No beast or creature dared get in it's way, it's eyes were locked on me- ready to sink it's teeth into my skin.

"Oh blast it all!" I yelled angrily, my heart shuddering as the terrifying thing came at me.

What on earth was I to do against a blasted polar bear?! The thing would eat me alive before I could touch it with my sword.

I pulled out an arrow swung my arm hard to throw it, the 'missile' sinking into his shoulder. He roared in pain, but continued on, unabated. I unsheathed my sword once again, steadying myself for the impact and likely for my death.

Just as it nearly was upon me, a great mass of brown fur flew at it and the two tumbled sideways. A grizzly bear had just saved my life and I was forever thankful. Spinning around, I faced a hag with a hood covering her head and slashed her neck, making my way toward where I'd last seen the boys.

As I made my ascent up a nearby crag, I caught sight of them just a little in the distance. Peter yelled something at Edmund before Beaver grabbed the latter's hand and began dragging him up the rock face and toward me, though I wasn't sure if either of them saw me or not.

They weren't far from me when I saw Edmund unsheath his sword, eyeing the Witch, whom I realized was making a beeline for Peter.

Her eyes were fixed on him alone as she made her way toward him, her blonde hair mixing with the mane wrapped around her shoulders. She killed or turned to stone every creature that stood in her way.

"But Peter said to get out of here!" Mr. Beaver protested, seeing the boy's reaction.

"Peter's not king yet!" Edmund called back in devoted defiance.

He began to sprint toward his brother, climbing down the rocky structure in an attempt to save him.

I desperately wanted to follow, to help, but couldn't. I was needed here.

I began to fight my way through, taking on a minotaur with tawny brown fur that had just slaughtered a dwarf and a faun.

Spinning to avoid his sickle-like weapon, I slammed my blade down on his arm, completely severing his arm just beneath the elbow. With a roar, he fell back a few steps and then was out of my sight. At this point I had been clawed by the razor-like claws of a white tiger and my attention was diverted. It backed up and lunged at me, but I ducked and shoved my blade into it's middle, using the momentum from it's leap to send it behind me and my sword came free.

Suddenly, a blue flash caught my attention and I spun around, finding Edmund at the source. He had just effectively broken Jadis' wand in two by severing it with his sword. I smiled proudly, but felt my heart drop into her stomach when I saw the rage in her eyes.

She made quick work of Edmund, dispatching his sword when he tried to fight and then running him through with the severed end of he wand. I watched helplessly as he gasped, clutching his stomach, and fell flat on his back.

"EDMUND!!" both Peter and I yelled at the same time.

My eyes began to fill with tears as a boar was slain above me by a red dwarf, the only dwarves not serving under the White Witch, and was barely able to move out of the way before it landed where I'd just been standing.

With a roar of heartbroken anguish, I buried my sword into a nearby wolf whose mouth was clamped on the arm of a faun and spun around, severing a harpy's head from it's winged body.

Tears fell in a steady stream down my face as I wept aloud.

Peter was fighting the Witch now and with a vengeance, but I only wanted to run back to England now. There was no point. Edmund was dead. Aslan had given up his life for nothing, because we'd lost Ed anyway.

Biting my lip, I refused to let my mind wander any farther. I tried to grasp at what was left of hope through slippery fingers. Ed would want me to fight. He would want me to be strong and brave, and I would do it to honor his memory.

My sword locked with the battle axe of a black dwarf as he tried to slice me in two.

"Goodbye, princess." he spat hatefully. I furrowed my brow for a moment before I felt a searing pain cut across the the backs of my thighs.

My legs gave way and I barely caught sight of the other black dwarf whose sword was now dripping with my blood as he gave a pleased smile. I rolled painfully down the rock strewn hillside until my body hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Thankfully there was a bit of an overhang, so using my hands I pulled my dead weight body underneath its protective covering and was able to sit up. I tucked my skirts about the wound which I guessed had sliced the backs of my thighs nearly to the bone, hoping the pressure of sitting on my bum and the cloth would help the blood flow stop. It was as close to a makeshift bandage as I could come up with.

I pulled the top of my skirt so it would still cover down to my ankles before yanking my quiver off my aching back and setting it beside me. My bow and arrows were still inside, so I took out the former and notched an arrow, leaning forward a bit so I could draw my right arm backward.

Luckily, no one had seen me yet, so I hadn't been attacked, but I wasn't about to let Narnians die in front of me without any effort on my part. I could see a good amount of Narnians fighting even more Fell Beasts and it looked like we were sorely outnumbered, which was really to be expected.

I let my arrow fly and it pierced the side of a werewolf who howled instinctively, pulling it's mouth away from where it was attempting to feed on centaur flesh. It looked up and I buried another in it's neck before it fell dead upon the ground.

I notched a third arrow and was about to let it swish through the air, when a rumbling lion's roar pierced the air and went straight through my heart.

I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt who it was- Aslan.

My hope soared as my soul basked in the warmth that came with this realization, serving to bat away a bit of the cold that came with being in the Witch's presence. Aslan was here. He was alive. He'd defeated the Witch and defeated the grave.

Another roar rose up, not as loud as the first, yet obviously made up of far more voices. He'd come with reinforcements!

"Praise Aslan!" I cried, tears flowing freely once again.

I let my arrow go and focused on pushing away the fuzziness that began to cloud my vision from blood loss.

It sunk into harpy flesh, killing the beast instantaneously.

* * *

I'd fallen asleep, I realized as I stirred. My loss of blood had gotten to my head. I couldn't have dozed for more than a few momens, but the Narnian army's reinforcements had already swept through this part of the battlefield. The grassy valley before me was littered in dead bodies and not a swordsman was in sight.

I sighed as I set my things down, trying to keep from breathing in the stench of death that surrounded me. I pushed myself onto my knees and let out a strangled cry as I fell on my stomach, the searing pain from the wound becoming nearly unbearable.

Reaching out for the grass in front of me, I pulled myelf out from under the stony overhanging, deciding that if I was in sight, I would be easier to spot by the victorious Narnians who'd doubtless be looking for survivors and for their lost princess.

I pulled again, weakly pushing the ground with my feet to no avail. The effort proved far too strenuous for me and I dropped my head down, deciding this was the most agreeable thing to do until I had been spotted.

"Well, well. What's this?" A gruff voice rasped with some kind of sick delight. "My prize."

I felt my blood run cold as I recognized the voice. It was Forian, the minotaur from the woods. The one that had claimed me for his prize.

I felt a tugging at the back of my head and cried out weakly as he pulled me up by my hair.

"A little worse for the wear, but you'll do." he laughed, humorously.

I felt darkness creep into the edge of my vision and worked hard to keep it at bay. I couldn't afford to pass out. I had to struggle, to fight. I couldn't just let him take me.

"Your traitor and his family may have won, but I still have my prize."

"Leave me be." I snarled, trying to appear as strong as possible. "You-" I took a deep, wearied breath. "Tread dangerous grounds."

"Quiet, girl." he spat, drawing me up by my hair again. I let out a weak scream as this more rapid motion forced me to stand somewhat on my toes. He leaned down and tossed me over his shoulder, his furry arm wrapped around my lower legs.

"Let go, you beast!" I cried, pounding my fists against his armored back. He began to carry me away and my tears fell from my eyes as I screamed as loud as I could, hoping desperately that someone would hear me. However the scream came far weaker than I had hoped and I whimpered at the end, when I'd finished coughing. Apparently I was dehydrated, to add to all the trauma of the day.

"Put her down!" a voice growled dangerously. It was one I knew well. And the sound of it made my heart soar.

Forian spun around and snarled. I heard Edmund gasp, likely from the blood-soaked back of my skirt rather than the minotaur's threatening features.

"She is my prize, little king. You'd be wise to leave us be."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Edmund answered him without fear. I heard his armor clink as he ran at the minotaur holding me.

Forian dropped me like a sack of potatoes beside him and began fighting Edmund. Now under normal circumstances this would have merely left a bruise or two, however it now made me let out another weak cry of pain as it jolted my wounds. I struggled to fight back the darkness which wanted to claim my mind. I needed to see what would transpire.

Edmund's and Forian's swords were locked as they stared each other down. And Edmund twisted out of the way before taking a slash at the minotaur's arm. Forian retaliated with a swing that Edmund blocked, but which sent him barrelling toward the ground.

I heard myself whimper again before I felt my hand touch something. I jumped when I saw I was laying next to the werewolf I had slain earlier and smiled when I realized I could do something to help Ed.

Pullling my red-feathered arrow from it's blood-stained neck, I drew my arm back and flung it at the towering figure that still fought with Edmund. It pierced the exposed skin of his shoulder and he roared in pain as a trickle of blood stained his white fur red.

"Did you hear that?" A voice drifted over from the either side of the rocky wall. It was obviously Narnian, rather than Fell Beast. "Someone's still fighting!"

I felt myself sigh with relief. I couldn't lose my best friend again.

Forian, seeing he could not win, yanked my arrow from his skin and threw it to the ground before knocking Edmund down with a heavy blow to his defending sword. Then he turned to me.

"I'll be back to collect my prize at some point, child. You haven't seen the last of me."

And with that, the minotaur sprinted away, out of sight before anything more could be done to attack him.

Edmund rushed over to me and I felt faint. Swallowing I looked up at him as he whispered comforting words.

"I told you I would protect you." he smiled sweetly, pushing my hair away from my sweaty face.

"Y-You're alive!" I rasped out, tears falling for the hundredth time that day.

"Shhh, Aar. Yes, I'm alright. Lucy's cordial healed me." he whispered softly. He gently put his arms under my knees and my back and lifted me off the ground. "We're going to get you to her right away."

"You're alive." I repeated before I felt my head fall against his chainmail covered chest and I fell into the black that clouded my mind. I succumbed to the darkness as a dreamless sleep relieved my throbbing body.


	18. Of Crowns and Coronations

_**Author's Note: And here it is- the final chapter! Thanks so much to all of you who stuck with me in the writing of For the Love of a Traitor! :D I had so much fun writing it! Be sure to keep an eye out for the sequel (I'll make my announcement about it at the end of the chapter!).**_

_**I did find dresses online which were inspiration for the three girl's coronation dresses, though I obviously tweaked them. I didn't think the girls' dresses in the movies quite fit and I happened upon these ones, so I decided to use them! Check out the 'inspirations' by clicking on the links on my profile!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Aaryn.**_

**_Chapter 18- Of Crowns and Coronations_**

_"It's gonna be a good day, a good day  
It's gonna be a good day, a good day  
When things are going my way, my way  
It's gonna be good, g-g-g-g-good_

_Whatever comes my way,  
The sun is shining like it's gonna be a good day  
It's gonna be ok  
My girl's smiling like it's gonna be a good  
Because I know it's gonna be a good, good day  
Ain't gonna be stressing out, I'm gonna twist and shout  
It's gonna be a good day, a good day"_

_-Good Day by Manafest_

I lay back on my huge, four poster bed, just staring up at the canopy that was draped over it.

So much had happened in the last few days that I could hardly believe it, though I'd been a part of it all.

I half expected to wake up any moment and find out I'd been hit in the head by that ball Ed had bowled back at the Professor's house.

But no, this was real.

"Aaryn, get up. You're going to mess up your hair!" Susan chided as she entered the room again. She'd gone down to make sure the boys were getting ready. The coronation was in only two hours and our ladies in waiting were due any minute.

Our hair had already been done by some beautiful naiads that had left a few moments ago.

Susan's hair had been done it two braids that criss-crossed over one another elegantly at the nape of her neck, the hair at her temples had been twisted back and pinned into it as well.

Lucy's hair had been curled in beautiful ringlets that framed her face perfectly and fell just between her shoulders and chin.

I had been surprised when I saw my own hair in the mirror. Where it had previously reached long enough only to brush my shoulders, it was now a few inches longer. Of course, I hadn't noticed this until after I'd gotten a good wash. The battle's goings-on had made my hair nearly brown with dirt and matted beyond belief. At first, I'd thought they'd have to shave my head to get it untangled! I'd even jumped when I saw myself in the mirror!

They naiads had ended up twisting my blonde locks into a braided bun and curling a few bits of hair that fell around my face. I rather liked the outcome.

"Yes, Mum." I teased, sitting up in obedience to the orders given.

She rolled her eyes, attempting to hide a smile as she bit her lower lip.

It had been three days since the battle of Beruna and everyone had been working non-stop to prepare the palace for today. Since it had been out of commission for over one hundred years, I would say it was quite the accomplishment.

Lucy hopped onto the bed beside me as I sat up.

_

* * *

_

My eyes fluttered open as I smacked my lips against the foul liquid that had just dribbled it's way down my throat. Bleary-eyed, I blinked multiple times before I could make out the shapes that surrounded me.

_I lay on the ground, Edmund on my right, Susan next to my head on the same side, with Peter and Lucy on my left._

_"We won, right?" I asked softly, my voice croaking with the effort._

_Susan had a flask of water in my mouth almost immediately and I was thankful for it. Peter reached out his hand and helped me sit up when I'd finished drinking. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I waited for an answer._

_"Of course we won, silly." Lucy laughed. "How could we not?" _

_I smiled back at her as I turned to Edmund, who was looking worriedly at me._

_"Are you alright, Aar?" he asked tentatively._

_"Perfectly, thanks to you." I smiled, wrapping my arms around him in a big hug, which he returned immediately. I thought I felt something that resembled his lips brush against my temple, but decided I was getting carried away with my imagination._

_Pulling back, I looked at them all incredulously. _

_"You're all okay! Thank Aslan!" I cried happily as I gave them each a hug of their own._

_"We're okay?!" Susan answered. "We should be astounded that you're okay! Have you seen the back of your dress yet?"_

_In response, I stood and twisted my upper body. The back of my previously green dress was soaked in dark red blood. I touched it and my hand came away red. My stomach churned at the realization that it was my own._

_"Gross."_

_This made Peter laugh and I smacked his shoulder. He winced at the impact and I realized there was a bloody spot on his chain mail. _

_"Has anyone tended to your wounds, O king?" I asked, raising an eyebrow._

_He shot me a dark look as Lucy ran over hastily uncorking her cordial again. _

_"I don't need any, Lu. I'll get it tended like the others who have less-than-fatal wounds. We can't have you wasting that juice of yours." he said as she opened her mouth to offer it. She scowled in response._

_"Let's go find Aslan." I said excitedly. "I desperately want to see him!" _

* * *

"How are your legs, Aar?" Lucy asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Perfectly wonderful. I do have scarring, but it's hardly noticeable- not that anyone would see them anyway." I laughed in response. It was true, they deep gashes had left a little scar tissue that was hard to even see, nothing more. It looked much better than my back did.

The drops from the cordial healed what was left to be healed, but most had already scarred over completely before then, so I had ten white stripes criss-crossing over my back, with one that went over my shoulder and ended at my collar bone.

It was then that two fauns and two dryads entered the room bearing three gorgeous dresses. The three of us gasped in unison, causing smiles to alight on their faces.

The four curtsied to us and the faun closest to us introduced themselves.

"Your Majesties, I am Lady Reeva. This is my sister, Lady Renna. And these are Ladies Oliva and Rosina. We have brought your dresses for the coronation."

We smiled excited as Susan responed.

"It's very nice to meet you all."

"Well, let's get started then." Renna said with a bright smile before she was elbowed by Reeva. Renna only rolled her eyes.

"Queen Susan, this dress is for you." Rosina said, walking forward with a spectacular dress. It was a dark blue with criss-crossing ties across the bodice, loosely in the front and tight in the back. The deep blue sides of the dress were tied together over a golden material that covered her legs and bodice. Gold also peeked out from the bunched, billowing sleeves.

"It's magnificent." she breathed.

"It'll look lovely with your eyes, my queen." the dryad woman responded as she moved to help Susan get it on.

"Queen Lucy, here is yours." Oliva spoke up, with a sweet smile.

Lucy's dress was made of a light blue fabric on the outside that split down the front, like Susans' and was tied together by the criss-crossed ribbons. Hers was looser, not having an actual bodice because she was so young. The fabric underneath was a silvery white that caught the light spledidly. The sleeves were tight until just above her elbows and then billowed out until it reached the end of her arms.

"Can we hurry and put it on now?" Lucy asked girlishly, fingering the soft cloth with awe.

"Why of course, my queen." Oliva replied and began helping the young girl out of her current dress.

"And Princess Aaryn, I have yours." Renna told me excitedly.

I stopped, stunned when I saw my own dress. It was a dark blue like Susan's, but had the same sleeves as Lucy's dress. Mine also had the criss-crossing across the bodice, as theirs did. The under-material was white, but had small silvery and gold designs etched into it small circular patterns.

I smiled excitedly as she began helping me prepare.

_

* * *

_

"So what did I miss?" I asked Lucy as we began our search for Aslan. There was plenty of ground to cover, seeing as he was searching for statues and the Witch had made good use of her wand during the battle.

_"Well what did you last see?" she asked sweetly._

_"Edmund getting stabbed." I answered with a shiver. I spun around to face him. "Don't you ever do that again! You scared the life out of me!" _

_He smiled and shrugged apologetically. Peter grabbed him around his shoulders and kissed his forehead._

_"I concur." he added with a smile. _

_I was startled for a moment, not ever having seen Peter so affectionate with Edmund, but then smiled happily as I threw my arms around Peter in a big hug. He was taken aback for a moment, most definitely not having expected such a reaction from me, but then returned the embrace with only a slight hesitance._

_I let go and turned back to Lucy. _

_"Alright, well, I was told that Peter then went rushing at the Witch and started to fight her. But then we showed up with Aslan. Aslan ran ahead of us and took out the Witch, just as she was about to kill Peter." she told me excitedly._

_I turned to scowl at Peter and Edmund looked at him incredulously. _

_"You didn't tell me that!"_

_"You never asked." he responded sheepishly. "Besides, what did you want me to do? Just let her get away with killing you?"_

_No one had anything to say to that, so we started listening to Lucy's expert story-telling again._

_"Well, Aslan killed Jadis and Susan and I came up to Peter, asking where Ed was. He panicked and began to run, so we followed, only to find that horrid dwarf of the Witch's holding a battle axe and about to slice Edmund with it!" she said, waving her arms madly as she told it. Lucy had a habit of getting over excited when she told stories._

_"But Susan took out her bow and arrow and shot him in the heart before he could kill Ed. We all ran over and we were all crying, when I remembered my cordial and dropped some in Edmund's mouth. At first he stopped breathing, but then took a deep breath and woke up. Immediately, Peter pulled him into a hug and cried on his shoulder, telling him never to do that again."_

_I laughed and blinked back the involuntary tears that had sprung up in my eyes during her account. _

_Susan picked up the story from there._

_"Lucy had to go help find those who were wounded after that, so she ran off and Mr. Tumnus went with her, because Peter was worried that there were still some Fell Beasts that could attack her._

_"Edmund then realized that you weren't there and asked where you were. Peter said he'd last seen you fighting a white tiger on the crag, so we started looking for you. _

_"A black dwarf that wasn't dead yet started laughing and Peter held his sword to his neck, telling him to explain himself._

_"'The princess is dead, if that's who you're looking for. I sliced her myself and watched her roll down the cliff.' he started laughing, before choking on his own blood and dying. I started to cry and held onto Peter whose eyes were also filling with tears. Edmund's were too. He told us to go find Lucy, because you might still be alive and he'd go find you. So we listened." she finished._

_"And that's when Ed found me being carried away?" I asked._

_They nodded._

* * *

The five of us stood outside the doors of the throne room. It was buzzing with the noise of those who had gathered to see the coronation. The five of us were buzzing as well, but with a different kind of excitement- something more akin to nervous anxiety.

I fiddled with the edges of my sleeves as I stood behind the four of them. They would be entering first, and I behind them because of my lesser title.

"You ready, Aar?" Edmund asked as he fiddled with the silver material of his tunic.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said with a shaky sigh.

He wrapped his hand around mine and squeezed.

"Remember, I promised to protect you. That didn't end at the battle." he smiled.

"And I still trust you." I responded, squeezing back.

The doors to the hall slowly began to open and we all moved to our positions.

Aslan led the way down the center aisle. Edmund, Peter, Susan, and Lucy walked in a line in that order toward the four thrones and I walked behind them.

I scanned the crowd, smiling at those I recognized and those I didn't. King Lune had even come from Archenland with his wife and eight year-old son, Corin, who was quite the trouble-maker. He'd finally been able to move back into Anvard after it's reconstruction and was quite ready to join us for our own celebration.

Oreius stood at the head of the centaurs in full battle gear, watching us proudly as we passed by him.

Aslan stopped and the four Pevensies came up beside him before walking up to their thrones. He followed and turned around, standing between them. I walked up the steps and stood before my own smaller throne that Peter had insisted someone make. Aslan was right when He told me that they wouldn't allow me to be treated any less.

At first the council had said that it was improper for a princess to have a throne of her own and I had told Peter that I was fine, but Peter insisted that a woman shouldn't have to stand when there would likely be plenty of times that we would have to be in there for long periods of time. The council had still resisted.

_

* * *

_

"Your Majesty, it simply isn't done." The head faun had argued, exhasperatedly. "Cair Paravel isn't the castle of five thrones- it's the castle of four."

_"This one doesn't have to be the same size as ours or of the same standing. It just should be something that shows she is of high rank and something that she can sit in." he answered, equally frustrated._

_"Really, Peter, I'm fine." I told him, blushing slightly at the fuss being made._

_"No really, Aar." Susan had cut in. "We all want you to have this. It just wouldn't make sense to keep you standing and we won't have you being treated as less important than we are." _

_I leaned back in my chair, slightly annoyed but thankful that my friends were sticking up for me. _

_"She can just sit in Edmund's lap when she gets tired of standing." Lucy piped in loudly, speaking to both us and the council. "They're best friends, after all."_

_This caused both Edmund and I to blush furiously. She was right about the best friend thing, but sitting in his lap would just be awkward._

_Peter turned with a twinkle in his eye, looking at the council._

_"Yes, Lucy's right. What was I thinking? Of course she can share with Edmund."_

_The council gave in soon afterward._

* * *

My 'throne' was made to look quite similar to theirs, only the cushion on the seat was a dark purple, rather than a dark blue. Also the back was much shorter, rising to just above my head when I sat. It had been placed to the left on the Edmunds, when you were looking at it, but closer to the front and at a more diagonal angle.

Oddly, it didn't make the thrones look off-center like I had supposed it would, but only made Peter's look like the center. This made the council happier when they realized it would make the High King's throne more prominent.

Each of us beamed at each other with brilliant smiles as we waited for Tumnus and the Beavers to come up the center aisle. When Aslan began to speak, we all snapped to attention.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Lucy gasped slightly, a bright smile on her face as Tumnus placed a small silver circlet on her head designed to look like a wreath of small flowers entertwining around one another.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just." Tumnus then placed a silver crown with leafy formations upon his head. Edmund bowed to receive it and stood with radiant smile. He looked over at me and I smiled back, just as excited.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle." She was given a golden circlet that very much resembled Lucy's, only more ornate and a bit larger.

"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you High King Peter the Magnificent." His golden crown was also more ornate than Edmunds and larger. It was golden and had formations of leaves on it.

The four sat and I kept standing, because my part hadn't come yet.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain from the heavens."

I joined in with the rest, a bright smile on my face as our voices raised up.

"Long live King Edmund! Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!"

Aslan stepped back into the crowd and I took a deep breath before walking out and curtsying low before Peter.

"As High King, I give you Princess Aaryn the Golden Hearted." he said. I saw my circlet before he placed it on my head and knew it was made of small silver leaves wrapped around one another with a single small diamond placed in the middle where they bunched together a bit more thickly. It was less ornate than the others' but I loved it all the same.

I smiled at the title I'd been given. Apparently, the engraving on my quiver, written ironically in gold, was written in Latin. Oreius told me that it said "Golden Heart". I felt honored when he explained that it was the title I would be given and that was why Aslan had had it enscribed there.

I stood and smiled at Peter before turning to the crowd.

"Long live Princess Aaryn!" the called out, the voices of the Pevensies along with it.

* * *

I dipped into a curtsy as I accepted King Lune's request for a dance before taking his hand and being swept along with the others.

"And how are you feeling, Princess Aaryn?" he asked, a jolly smile bursting from his face.

"It's all still quite surreal." I replied honestly. "I mean, I'm only thirteen. I never expected all of this to happen."

He laughed heartily.

"It seem Aslan's plan is far too great for we humans to understand, isn't it?"

"Quite."

"All the same, I'd rather be a part of it than any plot of my own. His way is always the best." he told me wisely.

I thought back to all the unreal happenings that had taken place since our entrance to Narnia: Edmund's betrayal, my capture, our rescue, Aslan's death, the Battle of Beruna, the boys and I coming within an inch of our lives, Aslan's resurrection, and Edmund's saving me from Forian.

I couldn't help but agree with the happy king from Archenland. Aslan's plan was hard and riddled with danger, but came with the promise of hope and his guidance. And in the end, we would go to His country, and there was nothing more splendid than that.

For as Mr. Beaver had explained, "Of course He's not safe, but he is good. He's not a tame lion, after all."

_**A/N: Wow! We're finally finished with For the Love of A Traitor! Bet y'all were expecting them to have some sort of huge realization of their love for one another, didn't you? Well, we must remember that they are still quite young- but there's plenty of time for that in the future. *winks***_

_**And now I'll announce the name of the sequel: 'Winning the Golden Hearted'. **_

_**The council is pushing for the royals to create alliances and heirs by getting married. Lucy is the only one not being pressed, because she has yet to come of age. Susan, Aaryn, and Edmund visit Rabadash- but Susan's not the only one with suitor problems. **_

_**Just as they avoid one danger, a greater trouble arises as Forian returns to claim his prize and Edmund must fight to get her back. **__**Things only get more complicated from there because, as Forian says, "Power is far more intoxicating than a pretty face."**_

_**-Well, there's my little preview. Keep your eyes peeled!**_


End file.
